Unexpected Realizations
by Airangel1992
Summary: Damon finds out what he's felt for Elena wasn't real. He loved her but he wasn't in love with her. Bonnie thought she hated Damon. But in reality she didn't. suck at summaries. first fanfic. review and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Bonnie sat on her bed after visiting the witches house with Stefan. She was trying to figure out a way to open the one coffin that wouldn't budge. Looking through her grimoire, she heard a knock on the front door. Bonnie looked at the clock wondering who it could be this late. Going down stairs, she opened the door to see Elena standing there with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Hey Elena. What are you doing here this late?" Bonnie asked. _It's not normal for her to be out this late knowing there are hybrids running around._ Thought Bonnie.

"Well I wanted to see how things went with the coffins and Stefan so I figured I would come by" says Elena.

"It went as expected. The coffin wouldn't open like Stefan said. I think its sealed shut with a spell. But Elena you could have just texted or called me. You also knew I was coming to the boarding house tomorrow to talk to everyone about the plan. So why are you really here?" says Bonnie trying to understand her best friends motives to risk her life just to come over here.

"Bonnie I did something tonight and I regret it." Elena explains.

What? What did she do? Is everyone ok? She didn't make another deal with Klaus did she? These were all the questions running through Bonnie's head.

"What did you do Elena? Are you ok?" she asks.

"Yea I'm fine. It's just... well you know how close Damon and I have gotten in these past few months? Well I care about him and everything but I don't want to be with him. Tonight when he was leaving my house he told me why Stefan saved Klaus and then he... he kissed me Bonnie." says Elena.

"What happened when he kissed you?" Bonnie wonders. She feels this weird unexplainable feeling inside when she hears that Damon kissed Elena.

"I was going to push him away but I just froze. It didn't mean anything to me. I thought it would since we've become such good friends but it didn't. I'm still in love with Stefan. And when Damon told me that he saved Klaus to save him I was thinking about why Stefan would do that if he doesn't have his humanity back on. I think Stefan can still be saved Bonnie. I think that's why I didn't push Damon off. Because he caught me by surprise and I was thinking about Stefan.

"Bonnie I don't know what to do. It's going to be awkward now when I see Damon and even Stefan. I know Stefan says he doesn't care about me anymore but deep down I know he does. He just doesn't want to feel the guilt. Bonnie what do you think I should do about Damon?" Elena asks after her ranting is finished.

All Bonnie can think of is why she felt that weird feeling after hearing about the kiss. But hearing Elena's last question pulled her from her thoughts.

"Elena I don't really know. You at least need to talk to him. You kind of owe him an explanation. We all know how Damon feels about you. So if he thinks you kissed him back or whatever then he's probably going to try and talk to you about it anyways." explains Bonnie. She figures this girl talk is going to last a while so she asks Elena if she wanted any snacks.

"Yea thanks Bonnie. I'm just so confused." Elena says while making herself comfortable on Bonnie's bed and eating some chips and drinking some water.

They talked for another hour or so before Elena went home. The next day was Caroline's birthday and Bonnie, Elena, and Matt all had something special arranged. Bonnie walks up to Elena while she was decorating Caroline's locker.

"Sorry I'm late." Bonnie says a little out of breath from walking so fast.

"It's ok. I just got here myself...So what made you run late?" asks Elena while hanging up more decorations.

"Practicing new spells." _Not really, just couldn't stop thinking about that damn feeling I got last night and also had to meet up with Stefan to go over our own secret plan that no one knows about._ Thought Bonnie. _Geez I hate keeping secrets from Elena. We're like sisters._

"There's something I need to tell you and you're probably not going to like it." Elena's statement broke Bonnie out of her ramblings.

"What?" says Bonnie, not liking where this could go.

"Jeremy's leaving town. He's going to stay with some family friends in Denver." Elena said with a look of sympathy on her face. _Why is she looking at me like that, it's her brother that's leaving._

"Jeremy wouldn't just leave you here by yourself to deal with Klaus." Bonnie states trying to figure out why he would all of a sudden be leaving.

"I know. I had Damon compel him." explains Elena.

"Why?"

"He's not safe here Bonnie. Klaus already tried to kill him. He'll get a better life if he leaves. I just wanted to let you know because I know you guys still have stuff to work through. So I'm letting you know so if you want to say goodbye." Elena points out.

So that's why she was looking at me with sympathy. I haven't thought about our break up in a while. Between the homecoming plan being ruined and now Stefan with the coffins I haven't had much time to think about anything else beside getting rid of Klaus. _And the feeling that came over you last night while talking about the kiss between Damon and Elena _said a voice in the back of her mind.

"Bonnie are you listening to me?" asks Elena.

"Oh sorry Elena. I was just thinking about how I'm going to say goodbye." Bonnie lied.

"Oh. I'm sorry Bonnie. This must be pretty hard on you huh?" wondered Elena.

"Well I wish we could have worked everything out because we were pretty good friends before we got together but him leaving is for the best. He deserves a better life. He hurt me really bad but he still deserves to live happily. And if him leaving is the only way then it's ok." rambled Bonnie trying to mask the semi hurt that she felt. She really was happy he was leaving because he did deserve to have a better life. She just wanted to make things a little better between them. Now she won't be able to.

"When is he leaving?" she asked Elena who was being weirdly quiet.

"What? Oh he leaves in a couple days." Elena says getting back into their conversation.

"Elena are you ok?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Yea I'm fine... it's just Damon just walked in and I haven't figured out what to say to him. Umm can you cover for me?" says Elena while walking away without getting a response.

_Ok that's weird Elena never runs from her problems._ Thought Bonnie.

"Have you seen Elena?" asks Damon. Breaking Bonnie out of her thoughts.

"Well hello to you too Damon." answers Bonnie sarcastically.

"Not playing Bonnie. Have you seen her? There's something I need to talk to her about."

"No I haven't seen her. She was suppose to meet me here to decorate but she's not... obviously."

"What's with the attitude?" Damon asks.

_Why can't he go annoy someone else. Even though he's not trying to annoy me but hey he always does no matter what._ Bonnie laughs to herself because that's so true.

"Now your laughing at nothing? I think somethings wrong here." says Damon a little annoyed that Bonnie isn't answering him.

"Look Damon I know what you want to talk to Elena about but just give her some time. She's been through a lot lately. She doesn't need to be pressured by you." Bonnie doesn't know where that came from.

"So she told you about the kiss?" Damon wonders why Elena would do that when they haven't talked about it yet.

"Yes." answered Bonnie. Again there's that feeling. It's like this spark through her body but not a good spark. Not a jealous feeling but... it's just too hard for her to explain.

"Well I wish she would have talked to me about it before telling anyone." Damon mumbles, more to himself.

Bonnie heard him whether he wanted her to or not. She could understand what he was saying but she still had to ask "Why?"

"What?"

"I asked why? As in why do you wish that?"

"Oh. It's nothing." says Damon dismissively.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Judgy. Why do you care?"

"Well Damon I was just trying to be helpful but since your being an ass like usual, I'm just going to finish up what I was doing." Bonnie says a little angry but not knowing why.

She turns around to finish up Caroline's locker when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Hey. Bonnie I didn't mean to be an ass. I'm just confused. Between trying to get Stefan back, getting rid of Klaus and the kiss, my heads just a little messed up." Damon apologized. Well in Damon's way at least.

"Damon I know your going through a lot too, but Elena's going through more. I heard what you did to Jeremy.

"Here comes the judging. Listen it was Elena's idea and Alaric's." interrupts Damon.

"Actually I was going to agree. It was in his best interest. I'm glad you did it. I was going to say thank you." explains Bonnie.

"Oh. Why are you thanking me? Aren't you guys still on the outs?" Damon being his curious self.

"Yea but I have a couple days to work it out. Plus he still deserves a better life even if he cheated on me." says Bonnie, starting to feel all the heart break again but tried to hide it.

"So just give Elena time. She will talk to you when she's ready." Bonnie says again. Changing the subject before the hurt showed in her eye.

_She's trying to hide behind the issues between Elena and I. Why? She doesn't have to pretend to care. I don't even know why I kissed Elena though. But I'm glad I did. Because now I know I don't really love her. Well I love her but I'm not in love with her. I knew once our lips touched that it wasn't her I was meant to be with. She's also still in love with Stefan. Which is good because he still loves her._

"Damon?" Bonnie's word were like a bomb going off, breaking through his walls of thinking.

"Yea?"

"Are you ok? You were looking off into space for a while"

"Yes. I'm good. Actually I need to tell you something."

_Umm. What could he need to tell me?_ Bonnie thought.

"Ok" says Bonnie.

"Don't get mad but I went and talked to Stefan earlier. He... well you see he kind of told me about your guys plan..." Why was I talking like that? I'm Damon. I don't get nervous. So what if she gets mad.

"Ok? Whats so bad about you knowing the plan?" Bonnie asked not quite sure where this was going.

"Well for starters your not being involved. Elena would die if anything happened to you."

_So that's why he doesn't want me involved, because of Elena. Wait! Why else would he care?_

"Damon. I don't care what you say. I'm already involved. Stefan doesn't care so you shouldn't. It's my decision."

"Fine. I knew it would be useless trying to talk you out of helping. But anyways since Elena's not here, I'm leaving. If you see her tell her I'm looking for her." he says. Turning and walking away without getting a response.

_She already knows your looking for her_. Bonnie thinks to herself.

Standing there doing the decorations she wonders why Stefan would tell Damon about their plan. It was one that Bonnie and him came up with together and they were pretty sure it would work. The plan wasn't that bad. The dead witches once again agreed to give her their powers because they want Klaus gone as much as everyone else.

Damon's POV.

I can't believe that witch. She's so willing to go up against Klaus with all that power again. Knowing quite well what it will do to her. Doesn't she understand that people care about her in this town. If she dies Elena will be devastated and Stefan already said he would be there to comfort her. That's another thing. Why is Stefan so willing to let Bonnie do this? There's only one way to find out.

I can't believe my brother is still hiding in this house. It sucks too because the witches aren't happy with me so they always have to make my entrance difficult.

"Hello again brother." I say to Stefan, who's just sitting there in a chair.

"Damon." is all Stefan says.

"Why are you so willing to let Bonnie go up against Klaus? You know she will die." I ask him.

"Why do you all of a sudden care brother?" asks Stefan. _Are you kidding me? Why does everyone think I don't care about her? Wait! When did I start caring about her? _

"Well I care because Elena will be devastated." I lied.

"Please. You already told me you're not in love with Elena, Damon. So stop using that as an excuse."

_It's true. When I came to see my baby bro earlier to talk about the plan, I confided in him. That's when he told me he still loves Elena. He just has to pretend like he doesn't so she's safe from Klaus._ Thinks Damon. _It's nice to be able to talk to my brother again_.

"I care Stefan. Ok. I care about everyone in this little group. I don't like it, but I do. Happy?" I snap at him.

"Yes. I've waited so long for you to care." explains Stefan.

I look at him like he's crazy. How can he think I never card about him? I always have. I was just blinded by my love for Katherine that I let my love for him go, but I never stopped caring about him.

"But anyways, why are you willing to let Bonnie die? You guys were friends." I prob trying to get back on topic.

"We still are. But this is the only way we could think of to kill Klaus. If we can't get that coffin open then its our last option." Stefan states. I can see how much he doesn't want Bonnie to do this in his eyes.

"Stef. We can't allow Bonnie to sacrifice herself." I say in a hurry because I hear someone approaching.

The dead witches quickly hid the coffins. Stefan and I are immediately alert. I went out toward the front while Stefan took the back. Walking out the door I see Bonnie standing there, looking around. It's like she sensed the other person too, which she probably did with her witchy juju. She didn't appear to have noticed me. Watching her, I see a man come out from behind a tree. Running as fast as I could, I appeared right behind the man. I pulled his heart out before he could advance on her any more.

"Thanks" she says breathing a little heavy but trying to cover it up. _She tries to be so brave which most of the time she is. It's actually quite attractive. What? Why did I just think that?_

"No problem. So witchy, what are you do here?" I ask her.

"I came to talk to Stefan... and you since you know, about the plan." she explains.

"Oh. Ok well like I said your not doing it. We will find another way." I tell her.

"Damon it's not your decision. But anyways I think I found another way to open the coffin." Bonnie says. That's when I notice she kind of nervous.

"Well Stefan should be inside. But hey did you see Elena?" I ask trying to find out if she told her I need to talk to her.

"Yes I seen her. But like I said she needs time Damon. You love her. I get it. I really do. But this isn't about you, it's about her." she says looking a little hesitant looking at the ground. Probably thinking I'll get mad.

"Your wrong." I say simply.

Bonnie's POV

Why did I say all that like I was hesitant or nervous?

"Your wrong." I hear Damon say. I look up to his eyes. I didn't know what he was talking about so I decided to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Your wrong. I don't love her. Well ok yes I love her but I'm not in love with her like everyone, including me, thought." he explains.

I dont know what to say. Up until now I thought he was in love with my best friend. And he explained that without any sign of sadness or hurt in his eyes or voice.

"Oh." was all I could say. I don't know why, but I kind of felt happy to hear that.

"Wow. I thought you would say something like 'it's about time you realize she's your brother's girl' or something." he says like he really thought that of me. Which he probably did since he thinks I judge him all the time.

"No Damon. I understand. So does Stefan know?" I ask. I know he could hear us but I didn't want to say anything in front of him if he didn't know.

"Yea. I told him everything. He also told me he talked to you about his humanity being back on since he took the coffins. So you know he's only acting when he's around Elena and everyone else." he states.

"Yes he did." I say.

After that we started walking into the house. Of course the witches still tortured Damon when he enters. I think they only do it to get a laugh out of it.

"You know they really need to stop doing that. We're all on the same side." Damon says agitated.

"Damon they won't stop because of everything you've done in the past." I state like its the most obvious thing in the world. I look at him and see the regret in his eyes. I know what he's thinking about.

"Bonnie I'm sorry for everything I've done to you in the past..."

"Listen. You already apologized like a million times. I know your sorry but it's not that easy for me to forgive you. I know you didn't mean to. I know you wanted to punish Emily. And honestly I'm not sure if I'm still mad about that. I don't think I'm mad about any of it anymore because there's been way too much more important things going on since that. So stop apologizing. Ok?" I interrupted him. He's said sorry too many times. But I think I already forgave him. I just couldn't admit it to anyone yet.

"Ok. As long as you know I am sorry." he says opening the door to the basement. The look on his face made me really believe him. I know he's tried to change and he has. He's not like the man that came here wanting to hurt everyone and everything in his path. And now that Stefan's back, he seems happier.

Stefan's POV

I'm standing here watching Damon and Bonnie. Yes, kind of creepy, but it just seems weird that all of a sudden my brother cares about what happened to Bonnie. He says he's not in love with Elena, which I'm glad about, but he's protecting Bonnie more than usual.

I can over hear what their saying. I can't believe Damon told Bonnie that he isn't in love with Elena, my Elena. I wish I could go to her and be with her. It hurts so much not being honest with her. She really thinks I don't care about what happens to her or anyone else. I have to keep pretending that I don't care so we can get rid of Klaus.

I stand here watching those two watch toward the house. This whole time I thought I lost everything I cared about. I thought Klaus turned me into a monster. But truth be told, I was just making it seem that way. Here I was in the witches house. I had my brother back, probably better than before. I also had my friendship with Bonnie back. I just hope after everything I can get Elena back. I know it will be hard but I'll do whatever I can to make everything right again.

I heard Damon apologizing to Bonnie and that brought me back to reality. Wow. Damon's apologizing... again. For some reason it just seems different this time. I think it was the tone of his voice. I couldn't hear any sarcastic tone in it. It sounded like a real apology. I look toward them when they enter the basement. From the look on their faces, Damon did mean his apology. I doubt Damon noticed the look on Bonnie's face but I did. She actually believed him this time.

Bonnie's POV

Walking into the basement with Damon right behind me, I look to Stefan. I could tell he over heard everything. So his question was not what I expected.

"Hey. What brings you here?" he asked looking at me. I guess he didn't want us to know he was listening to us.

"Oh Stefan don't act like you didn't listen to us." said Damon. Surprisingly playfully.

"Fine. I was just being nice. So Bonnie, you think you found a way to open the coffin?" Stefan asked with humor in his eyes from his banter with his older brother. I guess they worked certain things out since the last time I was here.

"Actually I'm not positive but it's worth a shot. I think the woman in this photo could be of help to us. I just have to track her down and ask." I told them while showing them the picture.

"Who is it?" that was Stefan. Looking at the photo of two women.

I was about to answer until I was interrupted by Damon.

"That's you and your mom." he stated.

I looked at him. How did he know it was my mom and I?

"Yea. It's my mom and I." I said a little stunned that Damon knew this.

"Damon how did you know who was in the photo before Bonnie said anything?" ask Stefan thankfully so I didn't have to.

Damon looked down, as if he didn't know how to answer his little brother. From the look I saw on his face it seemed like he was embarrassed. So I answered for him with what I thought was the right answer.

"You knew it was us because you seen us back then. Because of the deal with Emily." I said but it came out sounding like a question.

"Yea." he sounded a little reluctant to answer.

"Ok. So what makes you think she can help us open the coffin?" Stefan asked, getting back on topic. I think he could sense the questions I wanted to ask his brother but decided to stay on point.

"Well she's a witch so maybe both our powers put together could open it." I muttered, not really wanting to see my mother after 15 years. She left my dad and I not looking back, so I didn't really need her in my life besides for this issue with the coffin. If she could actually help.

Damon's POV

I could tell she wasn't really looking forward to seeing her mom again. I know she left when Bonnie was young so I can see why she'd be hesitant. I know all about disappointing parents. I looked at Stefan and seen that he could tell also.

"You don't have to do this Bonnie. We can find another way." I told her. For some reason I didn't want to see her get hurt over this.

"Yes I do Damon. We don't have any other options." she snapped. Which clearly meant it was already getting to her.

I walked over to her completely forgetting Stefan was in the room. I got in her personal space and she didn't move back or flinch. Probably because I wasn't being mean or harmful.

"Bonnie I know what it's like to be disappointed in a parent. You haven't seen her in a long time. I know it hurts. So you don't have to do this. We will find another way." I said sincerely. I don't know what came over me. I just didn't want her hurting over a woman that didn't give a damn about her enough to stay in her life.

"I have to do this. Yes she left me but we need her. I at least have to try and get her to help. If she doesn't then we will find another way." she told me.

"So what makes you think she can help open it? I mean you and the dead witches can't get it open to why do you think your mother can?" Stefan asked her. Us both just remembering he was there with us.

"Well the dead witches can't tap into all their powers. They have some of their powers but not all of them. My mother and I have all our powers so put them together and it should be enough to open the coffin." Bonnie explains to us. She kept side glancing at me. Probably wondering why I kept telling her she didn't have to do it. Which to be honest I didn't know the answer to that. All I knew was I didn't like the idea of her hurting over it.

Stefan broke through my train of thought when he asked "So how do we find her and ask her?"

"Well I asked the Sheriff if she could get information on every Abby Bennett in the country. So Elena and I are going to look through the files later when I go over there." she answers.

"Which I should be going so I'll let you guys know if we find anything." Bonnie says while getting ready to leave.

"I should be going too. Stefan you know you can come back to the boarding house now right? The coffins are safe here." I said to my little brother. I hated him out here alone. Plus I kind of missed him at the house.

"Damon you know I want to but it's just too hard. Elena shows up randomly and I need to keep up pretenses." he says with hurt in his eyes.

"Well she thinks I'm going to bring up the kiss so she hasn't been over so it's safe for you to come back for the night at least." I felt like I was begging. That's not good. I seen amusement on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You just seem lonely there by yourself. It's nice to hear you say you want me to come home." explains Stefan.

I look to see Bonnie smiling. What was she smiling at? Was I that different now?

"Well I'm not lonely. It's just too peacefully there. So are you coming or not?" I was getting irritated now.

"Sure. But the first sign of Elena I'm leaving." he says even though I know he doesn't want to. He wants to be with her so bad it hurts him.

"But I'll me you there. I need to go hunting first, trying to get back on my diet a little at a time." he says.

"Ok. I'll see you there." I told him while we all walked out. I was surprised to see Bonnie still here with us. Stefan walked out into the woods opposite than us. When he was gone I turned to the little witch beside me.

"What were you smiling at back there?" I had to ask. It was bothering me. Not because she was smiling at me but because, if I was being honest, it was the fact that I liked that smile on her. It seemed genuine.

"It's just nice seeing this side of you once in a while. You used to only care about Elena, or that's what it seemed like. It's refreshing seeing you care about your brother. Even if you don't want to admit it, you love him and your happy he's back." she says walking toward her car. I then remembered I didn't drive here.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Bonnie's POV.

I was walking to my car when I noticed Damon stop walking. I looked around the clearing and I realized his car wasn't any where.

"Damon, do you want a ride home?" I asked. I don't know why I bothered. He has super human speed but I didn't want to be rude.

"Are you sure? I can walk." he replied.

"Yea. Why would I ask if I wasn't sure?" I couldn't help but be sarcastic to him. He was always that way to me. I saw in his eyes that he thought my attempt was funny.

"Bennett, don't try being sarcastic to me. I'm the master at it." he says while we walked to my car. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Salvatore, you know I can throw back everything you throw at me." I say to him with a smile on my face.

Since when do Damon and I have a decent conversation? We've been having them a lot lately it seemed.

"You're right. You can, which is why I love our bantering." Damon says. I look at him for a moment realizing what he just said.

"You love our bantering?" I asked. He looked away not meeting my eyes. I guess he didn't noticed he actually admitted that out loud.

"Well it's the only entertainment around here aside from the Klaus stuff." he explained. He kind of looked embarrassed from admitting it to me. I don't know why, because he's usually so cocky and sure of himself.

By now we were in front of his house. He looked out the window, just starring at the setting sun. I turned to him wondering what he was thinking.

"Damon, are you ok?" I felt weird asking him that. I mean we never really cared about each other until recently. But it was unnerving to me, seeing the far off look on his face. He seemed fine a little while ago. I wonder what changed.

"Huh? Oh. Yea I'm fine." he answers. If I didn't know better I would say he didn't want to get out of my car.

"Ok. Well I kind of need to get going. Elena's waiting for me remember?" I didn't want to push it. If he wanted to tell me he would.

"Yea." he says still not moving.

"What's going on Damon?" I asked getting worried.

Damon's POV.

I'm sitting here in Bonnie's car just staring out the window. I just can't believe I admitted that I love our bantering to her face. I swore I would never admit that to anyone. But the truth is I do love it. Its fun and I enjoy it. She's the only one that throws everything back at me. Everyone else just takes it.

I know she needs to get going to Elena's but I just feel like I need to be by her. I don't want her to leave. Why am I thinking like this? We couldn't stand each other not too long ago.

"What's going on Damon? I hear her ask with a little worry in her voice. Why would she be worried? Is she worried about me? I couldn't help but ask myself.

I look at her eyes. She has really beautiful eyes. Stop Damon. This is Bonnie. You don't think about her like that. Well you never did before. _Yea because you were hung up on Elena._ I heard a small voice in the back of my head.

"Um. Nothing. So you're going to Elena's now then?" I try changing the subject. Also stalling her departure. I see something flicker in her eyes. She looks away, out the front window. Oh, she thinks I want her to tell Elena to talk to me.

"Yea. We need to look through the files." she mumbles.

"Bonnie, I'm not going to ask you to tell Elena to talk to me. You already did. She'll talk to me when she's ready."

"I wish she could talk to Stefan. He's miserable even though it's his fault since he's acting the way he is." I mutter more to myself.

"Damon, you know he's doing it for her. They will work everything out when the times right." she says defending my brother.

"I know. Honestly, I just hate seeing him like this. I know everyone thinks I hated him but I didn't. I tried but I just couldn't." I admitted. Dang why do I keep talking. I just need to shut up, especially around the little witch.

She looks at me again. I see sympathy in her eyes. I hate when people look at me like that. So I evaded the situation before she could talk.

"Ok Judgy. I'll see you later. Don't want to make Elena wait any longer." I get out of the car and into the house as fast as I can. No doubt she's going to tell everyone what I revealed today.

Bonnie's POV.

Sitting there in my car watching him go into the house I felt like an idiot. I didn't know what to say but he didn't give me the opportunity. He left so fast. So I just pulled out of his yard and headed to Elena's.

I get there and walk up to the door. Knocking, I stood there still thinking about Damon's weird behavior. Elena then answered the door with tears in her eyes.

"Elena? What happened?" I asked walking in, grabbing her into a hug.

"Stefan just left." she says. Her voice cracking.

"Really? Why was he here?" that's weird because he said he couldn't be around her until the Klaus deal was over. He didn't want to ruin the act he was putting on.

"He said he wanted to talk. He found out about the kiss between Damon and I. I thought he would be mad but he wasn't." Elena explains sniffling.

I still don't understand why he would come over here. It didn't make sense to me.

"Are you ok? He didn't hurt you?" I asked even though I knew the answer. Stefan would never hurt her willingly.

"Not physically no. But he said he understood what happened between Damon and I." she seemed lost.

I see why he came now. He wanted her to know he was ok with the kiss because he knew Damon wasn't in love with her. He also knew she didn't kiss him back. So he did understand it.

"Elena, he probably does understand. He knows you guys got close while he was gone and now that he may never be himself again he wants you to be happy." I hated lying to her. So I pulled out my cell phone and told her I needed to call my dad ( I was really calling Stefan) because I didn't call him earlier due to homework and such.

Walking back outside while Elena fixed us some dinner I dialed Stefan's number.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey. I can't believe you came over here. I thought you were staying away from her for now?" I nearly yelled getting to the point. He shouldn't have put her through this.

"Bonnie I just needed to see her. She saw me walking up and I said the first thing that came to mind." he tries to explain.

"But now she thinks your ok with the kiss. She's devastated. Stefan, I think you need to cut the act. It's making both of you miserable. Please?" I try to reason with him.

"I don't know if I can. She's still in danger. I don't anything to happen to her." he says desperately.

"Stefan none of us are going to let anything happen to her. Right now we're the only ones hurting her. You, acting this way and Damon and I keeping it from her. I know her. She knows I'm hiding something from her. She's just to nice not to push it. So please. She deserves to have you back. You deserve it too." I plead.

"You're right Bonnie. Can you bring her to the boarding house please? That's where I'm at." he answers. Wow he must really miss her, to give in so easily. Damon and I've been trying to talk him into it for a while now.

"Yea. I'll have to tell her Damon needs to talk to me about the plan or something." I tell him.

"Thanks Bonnie. For everything. You're a great friend."

"You're welcome. Um Stefan. How's Damon?" I asked hesitantly.

"Damon? What do you mean how is he?" he asked confused. So Damon didn't tell him about our conversation. Typical.

"Oh. Never mind. I'll see you in a little bit. We still need to go over the files."

"Uhh. Ok. You can bring the files here. Damon and I can help."

"Ok. We'll be there in a little bit. Just going to eat dinner then head over." I say.

"See you then. Thank you again Bonnie." Stefan tells me.

"No problem. See you soon." I say before hanging up.

I walk into the house. The smell of pasta hitting my nostrils. I haven't had pasta in a while so I was looking forward to this dinner. I walk to the kitchen and see Elena still sniffling.

"Elena relax. I'm sure Stefan didn't mean anything wrong by what he said." I assure her.

"It's not about Stefan this time. This is the first night after Jeremy left. I just miss him already. I know sending him away was for his own good but he's my little brother." she says wiping her nose with a tissue.

"I'm sorry El. I didn't really think about that. I'm going to miss him too." I tell her with sadness in my voice.

"Anyways dinners done." she changes the subject.

"Ok. Um Elena do you mind if we go to the boarding house afterward? Damon called saying he needs to talk to us about the plan. He promised not to bring up the kiss situation."i say hoping my lie will work.

"Yea sure. I need a distraction from Jeremy leaving and what Stefan said." good it work. I smile to myself thinking she will be happier than she's been in a while after tonight, hoepfully.

"Elena can I ask you something?"

"Yes. Of course Bon."

"You still want to be with Stefan, right?"

"Definitely. But I don't know if that will ever happen after tonight. I feel like he really has giving up on us. Especially if he's ok with my kiss with Damon." she tells me.

I still feel that odd spark when the kiss is brought up. Come to think of it I get an odd feeling every time I think or talk about Damon all of a sudden. Not too long ago I couldn't stop thinking about Jeremy but now my thoughts were consumed with Damon and his behavior lately.

"Well you shouldn't give up. You're love may save him. Plus you're Elena. You don't give up so easily." I say with a smile.

"Is that your nice way of saying I'm stubborn?" she asks smiling.

"Of course." I answer. We start laughing. It's nice to just talk about boys and normal stuff.

We grab the files and head out to my car. I start driving to the Salvatore house. Pulling up in the drive way I couldn't help but wonder how Damon is. Why am I thinking about him? I feel like I want to be near him all the time. I don't know why. It's really irritating. We walk up to the door and ring the bell.

Stefan's POV.

I hang up the phone after saying bye to Bonnie. Elena's coming over here. What am I going to say? I know I'm panicking for no reason. I love her so much. I'm tired of being without her. I knew when I went over there today it would hurt her after I said I understood about the kiss. She most definitely thinks I gave up on us. Well I guess I'm about prove her wrong. I couldn't help but smile. I was excited but nervous at the same time.

Damon's POV.

I walk down the stairs after my shower. I tried to clear my head. The little witch was in my mind non stop today. Walking into the living room, I see my baby brother standing near the fireplace. He was smiling. I haven't seen him smile in a really long time.

"What are you smiling at brother? The fireplace isn't that interesting." I said smiling. It was nice to see him smile.

"I just got off the phone with Bonnie. She's bringing Elena over so I can talk to her. I decided that I'm going to drop the act. It's just hurting the both of us and I miss her too much. I kind of hurt her today and I've regretted it since I've been here." he said the last part in such sadness.

So he finally decided to do the right thing. I'm proud of him, though I wont admit that to anyone. Wait he just said Bonnie's coming over. She's going to want to talk about earlier. I can't tell her that I was thinking about her and didn't want her to leave. I don't fully understand it. She'll think I'm crazy. Which I probably am.

"Damon are you ok? You just started starring off into space." I hear Stefan ask.

"Yea. I'm happy your finally going to talk to Elena. I've been trying to get you to talk to her for a couple days now." and it was true. I tried getting him to talk to her before I kissed her. I know it sounds wrong but I felt like I needed to kiss her and it all turned out ok. Stefan and I are closer now because I'm not fighting for his girl anymore. Soon him and Elena will be back together and happier then ever. The only person not gaining something from all of it was me. _And Bonnie_ says the small voice in the back of my head. _She lost Jeremy now_. That was true. Even though they weren't on talking terms she still lost him.

We sat there talking about random stuff. He looked at me and I could see how nervous he was. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Stef. Stop being nervous. She loves you trust me. It may take time but just explain everything to her. She'll understand." I try to ease his nerves. It's nice being the good big brother again. I've missed this. We use to be so close before Katherine. I'm glad we're getting back to that.

I then started thinking about my conversation with Bonnie. I admitted that I cared about my brother this whole time to her. I shake my head trying to get her out of my head again.

"Damon, I'm not nervous about her not loving me. I know she does. I'm nervous about what I'm going to say." he explains to me. He looks at me then. I see curiosity in his green eyes. He must have seen that I was thinking about something.

"Damon when I was talking to Bonnie she asked how you were. Is there something wrong? You can talk to me." I hear the concern in his voice. I looked at him wondering if I could really explain everything to him.

Right when I was about to answer him there was a knock at the door. We both looked in the direction of the door. I was suddenly nervous because I knew who it was.

"Damon you have to answer it. Elena thinks they came here to talk to you about something to do with the plan. You also can't bring up the kiss." Stefan tells me walking into the kitchen, out of sight.

"Damn him." I say under my breath, walking toward the door. _Just stay cool Damon. You don't have anything to be nervous about._ I kept telling myself.

I open door to see Bonnie and Elena. Bonnie seemed a little concerned about something. Whether it was me or the Stefan and Elena problem about to happen I wasn't sure.

"Ladies. Glad you could make it. Come in." I say ushering them inside. We walk to the living room.

"We brought the files so we could go through them here." Bonnie says. I can tell she's wondering where Stefan was.

"Ok. I'll be right back. I need a blood bag." I excuse myself from them. I was going to the kitchen to get Stefan though.

"Hey. Get out there and talk to her." I say to him. He gets up and walks with me out of the kitchen.

We enter the living room and it seems like time stops when Elena looks at him. She looks like she's fighting the tears that want to fall.

"Damon why don't we go upstairs. Give them some privacy." Bonnie tells me. I nod to her to follow me. We enter my room. I realize she's never been in my room. When we were in I turned to her. She looked stunned.

Bonnie's POV.

We walked into a large room that I realized was Damon's bedroom. I looked around a little stunned that it was so neat and so _Damon. _I don't know what I was expecting his room to look like but it wasn't this. He had a huge bed with white sheets and black comforter set. A decent size walk in closet and a pretty big adjoining bathroom.

"Nice room." I didn't know what else to say.

"Thanks." he replies. It became a little awkward due to the silence that fell upon us. So I walk around his room just looking at stuff. I go to his closest and see how many leather jackets and black shirts he has. To say a lot would be an understatement. I turn to him to see him just starring at me.

"What?" I asked a little cautious. He's never stared at me like that before.

"Nothing. It's just there's something that's been on my mind. I'm just trying to figure out why it's on my mind." he tells me, now looking away. He goes and sits on his bed.

"Damon are you sure you're ok? Earlier you seemed pretty out of it. And don't tell me it's because of Stefan." I try to get him to tell me what's going on. He's been acting weirder than usual.

He looks at me when I approach him. His eyes bore into mine. Gosh his eyes are so beautiful. The perfect shade of blue. Ok bad thoughts. Go away. But it's now use. Those thoughts stay. His been in my mind so much today.

"Yes I'm fine."

"I know we aren't that close, heck we aren't even friends really but you can talk to me if you need to." I don't know why I'm trying so hard to figure out what's wrong with him. He says he's fine so he probably is.

"Bonnie I'm fine."

"Ok." I say sitting down on his bed. I take the folder I was holding and opened it.

"Are those the Abby Bennett files?" Damon asks.

"Yea. There are a lot of them. Stefan said to bring them over here so we could all look through them." I explained. He looked at me curiously. Why did he keep looking at me like that?

"So do you really think your mom's one of these?" he asked pointing to the pile I laid out.

"I'm not sure. I hope so. We could really use her help." you could hear the little sadness in my voice. I didn't really want to see my mom but we did need her help if she wanted to help us. It's been 15 years so I was a little sad that I'd be seeing her again because all those feelings of abandonment were going to come back. I just knew they were. From the look on Damon's face he could tell what I was thinking.

"Don't start Damon. I know what your going to say. And yes I have to do this." I assure him. Why does he care?

"What? I wasn't going to say anything. I know how stubborn you are." he says a little irritated.

"I'm not stubborn. I just know we need to do this. We need to get rid of Klaus." I nearly yelled, getting annoyed.

"We could find another way."

"No Damon. We can't. It's either I suffer seeing my mom or I die with all that power. Either way I suffer but it's my choice." I was getting angry. Why was he so concerned? I didn't understand. I know we had an understanding now but this was unlike him.

"Bonnie I can't stand seeing you hurt." he blurted out. He looked like he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"What?" I was confused.

"I said I can't..."

"I heard you. I just don't understand what you mean." I interrupted him. I was still confused. He never minded if I was hurting before. It's like ever since he told me about him not being in love Elena he's been acting different. I wondered if he knew he was acting different. I have to admit it felt nice to know someone cared. I knew Stefan cared, he just didn't know any other way to get Klaus. I knew he wished we could. We became good friends again when he confessed he was acting rude for the protection of everyone. But it was nice to have someone that knew everything care.

"Just forget I said anything." he snapped before disappearing out the window.

I just sat there starring at the window in a daze. What just happened?

Elena's POV.

After Damon walked out of the room I stood by the couch feeling a little nervous. I haven't talked to him since we kissed so it's bound to be awkward. But why did he keep looking at Bonnie? My thoughts were interrupted when Damon walked back into the room followed by the last person I thought would be here. Stefan.

Uh what is he doing here? I don't know what to say to him. Just seeing him again makes my heart pound. After our little talk this afternoon I didn't think I would see him for awhile. Now here he stands looking, nervous? I vaguely hear Bonnie tell Damon to give us some privacy. So they were in on this set up? Why?

"Hi Elena." Stefan says. He sounds nervous too. Whats going on with everyone? I feel like their all hiding something from. Especially the way Bonnie's been acting.

"Stefan." I reply. I want him to know I'm still hurt from earlier. I know I shouldn't be, he just wants me to move on but it's not that easy. And to hear him say he understands that Damon and I got closer, it's like he knew we would end up kissing.

"I need to talk to you. It's rather important." his words bring me out of my thoughts. I don't say anything, just nod to let him know to continue.

"I know what I said to you earlier hurt. But I do understand. That doesn't mean I like that it happened but it did." he paused. Wait! He didn't like that it happened? That means he still cares right?

"Elena. What I'm about to tell you is probably going to make you angry which I will fully deserve." he paused again. It was like he was having trouble forming what he wanted to say.

"What Stefan? It's not like I can get any more angrier." I tell him. He looks away from me.

"Ok I deserve that. The thing is... I. I still love you. I've been acting like I don't because I knew if I went back to the way things use to be everyone would be in more danger. I never thought Klaus would go after Jeremy and for that I'm so sorry. I thought if we weren't together he would leave your family and friends alone." he was rambling now. My mind was stuck on him still loving me though. Those words made my heart soar. I've missed hearing them so much. I started walking toward him.

"I know you didn't think he would go after Jeremy. It just hurt that you said it wasn't your problem. But now your standing here telling me it was all an act and that you still love me. I'm honestly confused." I don't really know what to make of this information. I want to believe him. I really do. I just don't want to get hurt again.

"Elena I never stopped loving you. I need you in my life. I know I don't deserve you anymore. You should know I'm on my diet again, well working into it. I'm trying to make an effort. Elena I've missed..."

I didn't let him finish. I was right in front of him by then and just kissed him. This kiss was even better than our first. As soon as our lips touched there was an electric shock that ran through my body. From the way he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer I knew he felt it also. We stayed like that just kissing for what felt like forever. Then we heard Damon shout something so we broke apart.

"I love you so much. I never truly gave up on you. You have to know that. When Damon kissed me, it was right after he told me why you saved Klaus so I was still caught up in my thoughts when he kissed me. I didn't kiss him back. I promise." I knew I was rambling. I just wanted him to know I loved him and only him.

"I know Elena. Damon and I talked about everything. I love you so much too. I've missed you." he explained to me. He led me over to the couch so we could sit together and finish talking. We sat there for awhile when we seen Bonnie coming down stairs.

**A/N: I know this didn't have a lot of Damon and Bonnie. But I wanted to get the whole Stefan and Elena relationship going. So now I will focus more on Bamon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do not own anything.

Bonnie's POV.

After sitting in Damon's room a little while longer I finally decided to go back down stairs. It didn't seem like he was planning on coming back any time soon. So I walk out of the room and down the stairs. I hear Elena and Stefan talking but they stop as soon as they see me.

"Where's Damon?" Stefan asked a little concerned. That let me know they heard him shout.

"Honestly I don't know. We were talking and then he just snapped at me." I was still confused about what happened. Damon snapped at me for no reason. Usually there's a reason.

"Maybe I should go find him. Don't want him to run into Klaus and do something stupid. Especially if he's mad." says Stefan standing up and getting ready to walk out. He kisses Elena before he disappears.

"So I guess everything worked out then?" I ask Elena. She's smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes. And I guess I owe you a thank you since it seems you set this up. So thank you." she says giving me a hug.

"Actually it was mine and Stefan's idea." I wasn't use to taking the credit for something. Plus it really was most of Stefan's idea. I just pushed him to talk to her.

"Anyways thank you. I know you had a part in it." she walks over to the couch.

"Your welcome. So I guess we should look through these files while the guys are gone?" I wasn't sure if she wanted to. We needed to but we could wait for Stefan if she wanted to.

"Bon, what happened upstairs? Damon doesn't usually snap at people unless there's a reason." typical Elena defending him. It wasn't like I knew why he snapped. But I was a little worried about him. She was right though, he doesn't snap without reason.

So I sat there and replayed everything from the time we entered his room until he disappeared out the window.

Damon's POV.

I didn't mean to get angry with the witch. Honestly I didn't. I was just aggravated that she wasn't grasping what I was saying. But then again I didn't fully understand what I was saying. So all this is what led me to the Grille to drink. I couldn't be at the boarding house with her and these confusing thoughts any longer. When I left I could see the confusion and a little bit of hurt in her eyes. Those beautiful green eyes.

"Damon. What's going on?" Stefan's voice broke me out of my trailing thoughts. I knew he would come find me once Bonnie left my room. He probably heard me shout too.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with brother. Why aren't you with Elena making up for the past few months?" I was well on my way to being drunk. So I didn't really care that sounded like an ass.

"Come on Damon. You're drunk. We need to get you home." says Stefan trying to get me off the bar stool.

"Why can't she see that I care Stefan? I don't like seeing her hurt and she doesn't understand why. I don't even understand why. All I know is when I see her face when she's thinking about seeing her mother again, I see how sad it makes her, and it bothers me. I don't like that feeling. And if she doesn't get her mother to help she will die with all that power and I couldn't deal with that." I knew I was just slurring words out but I knew he would know what I was saying.

"You love her."

"What?" is he crazy? I don't love the little witch. I can't. We can't stand one another.

"You love her Damon." he states it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't love the witch Stefan. I care about her as a friend and only a friend." I sounded like I was trying to convince myself. Which I probably was. But how could I love her? She doesn't even like me as a friend let alone anything more than that.

"Who are you trying to convince here? Damon I've been watching you two the past couple days. You're different around her. Ever since you discovered you weren't in love with Elena and you confessed that to Bonnie. There's nothing wrong with loving her you know? She cares about you too. You should have seen her when she came down stairs after you left. She looked so hurt. And confused. I take it you tried to tell her you didn't want her to hurt and she didn't understand what you were saying?" that's Stefan. Always the little observer. He always knew how to break down my walls. Even as humans.

When he told me Bonnie looked hurt I felt a sharp pain where my heart would be beating if I was still human. I didn't want her to hurt but I'm the one that caused it, again. I looked down at my hands on the bar thinking about everything that's happened in the last couple days. I guess I have been different with her.

"I do love her." I said mostly to myself but I knew Stefan heard it.

"Come on brother. You need to talk to her." I looked at him with a blank expression.

"I can't." was all I said.

"Why not?"

"Because Stefan. There's no way she could feel the same way."

There just couldn't be any way she felt the same way. She's deserves better. Bonnie's pure and good. I'm not, I'm a monster.

"Damon just talk to her. At least apologize for snapping at her." Stefan tries to reason with me. I know he's right, she deserves an apology because she really didn't do anything wrong.

"Alright." we get up after tipping the bartender. Heading out the door we heard a very familiar voice. One we didn't want to hear at all.

"Don't want to stay for a drink?" the voice says behind us.

"Klaus" Stefan and I say in unison.

"Stefan. Damon. Care to join me?" he asks.

"Hell no." I say.

"We were just leaving." says Stefan at the same time.

Why the hell was he here. Public places were a little extreme for Klaus. I didn't like the look that was on his face when Stefan said we were just leaving.

"To go meet up with your little girlfriends back at home?" Klaus asks. He stared at us with a smirk on his face.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked. Venom dropping from every word.

"Oh nothing yet. Just wanting to let you know I've had people watching you for days now. They just can't seem to be able to find my family." explains Klaus.

"You leave Bonnie and Elena out of this." I say through gritted teeth.

"Pipe down Damon. They are both fine. For now. Give me back my family Stefan or they will be next." at that he turned and disappeared.

Stefan and I look at each other then at the fastest speed we could, we ran straight to the boarding house. We ran right through the door nearly breaking it off it's hinges.

"Elena?" Stefan yells at the same time I yell "Bonnie?"

They both walk through the kitchen eating some chips from when Elena would sleep here. Upon entering the living room they looked at us curiously.

"What?" they both asked when neither Stefan nor I said anything.

"Was Klaus or anyone else here?" I asked walking over to them. Stefan right on my heels, goes over and wraps an arm around Elena.

I stand right in front of Bonnie. Not taking my eyes off her. I had to make sure she wasn't harmed.

"No why?" Bonnie asked looking into my eyes.

"We ran into him while at the Grille. He said he's been watching us for awhile and he knew you guys were here alone." explains Stefan. I couldn't seem to be able to find my voice while starring at Bonnie's eyes. I wasn't sure what I saw flash in them when Stefan said that. Worry? Fear? I didn't know.

"He's been watching us? Why hasn't he made a move then?" that was Elena, sounding irritated but worried at the same time. I guess she was just tired of having to look over her shoulder all the time.

"He warned us that you two will be next. So we need to get these plans in motion as fast as possible." Stefan announces. He seemed upset when he mentioned the plans. My guess was that he didn't want Bonnie to get hurt either, we just couldn't find any other way.

I realized I was still starring at Bonnie so I quickly looked away. I walked over to my alcohol table and poured me a glass of bourbon. I watched as they all made their way onto the couch so I sat in a lone chair near the fireplace. We sat and talked for an hour and still didn't find the right Bennett. I suddenly got an idea. I got up and left without saying a word to anyone.

Bonnie's POV.

We've been sitting here for an hour and I still haven't found my mom. I was talking with Stefan when we felt a gust of wind. We all looked up and saw that Damon had left.

"Where did he go?" I wondered out loud.

"I have no idea." Stefan says. We continued our discussion for another half an hour when we heard the front door open. Damon walked in with a folder in hand.

"I believe this is your mother. All the information fits." he explains handing me the folder.

"How did you get this?" I asked looking through it. It was indeed all my mothers information. At least everything up until she left Mystic Falls.

"Compulsion comes in handy when trying to track someone down." is all he answered with.

I look at him dumbfounded. Why didn't he think of this sooner? I usually wasn't for using compulsion but this was necessary. We were on a time clock or at least it felt like it. But I decided not to press the issue. He did it and that's what mattered.

"Thank you Damon." I say. I know how much he didn't want me to do this but he helped anyways.

"No problem Judgy." he smiles at me. Not his usual smirk but a real smile. That was different.

I see Stefan smiling out the corner of my eye so I turn to him and he quickly looks at Elena. Ok was I missing something here? Damon just saunters off to get another drink while Elena and I look over the file. My mother didn't live to far from here which was good.

"So since she doesn't live to far from here Elena and I should be there by tomorrow night." I say to the whole room.

"What? You plan on going alone? Just the two of you. No way." Damon looks to Stefan for his agreement. Fortunately for him he got it.

"Damon's right you guys. We can't let you go unprotected. Bonnie I know you can handle yourself but Klaus has people watching our every move. One of us should go." Stefan explains.

"Fine. Then Damon and I can go." I say to the surprise of everyone, including me, in the room.

"Are you sure Bon?" Elena asks. She's probably nervous about us being alone after he snapped at me.

"Yea. It will be fine." I looked down not meeting any body's eyes. I could tell Elena didn't want me to go. I explained everything to her. The feelings I've been having even though I didn't fully understand them, the stuff Damon and I talked about in his room, and him getting angry.

I wanted to give Elena and Stefan time alone even if I had to suffer with Damon for a little while.

Damon's POV.

Bonnie looked down to the ground after answering Elena. I guess I hurt her more than I thought. I'm glad she decided to go on this trip with me. It will give me time to apologize and we can talk.

"Ok. Well now that it's settled, when do you want to head out?" I asked breaking the silence. I wanted to go as soon as possible just so we could be alone to talk.

"We can leave first thing in the morning. I need to go get some clothes from my house." Bonnie answers me, walking toward the door.

"I can go with you, if you want." I offered. I didn't want her to be alone especially with Klaus's threat.

"No. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." She says walking out the door.

I stare at the door after she closed it. I messed up big time. Why did I have to get frustrated and mad so easily. Now Bonnie didn't even want to be near me. Why did she want me to go on this trip? Probably to let Elena and Stefan spend quality time together. Which was fair. They deserve it.

I head toward the stairs to go to my room. I stop when I hear Elena tell Stefan "She's just a little upset right now. She needs time to think." I know she knows I heard her but I continue like I didn't.

I get to my room and flop down on the bed and just think. Bonnie. That's the one thought that enters my mind. I can't believe I upset her. It's just that I'm no good with words. I suck at expressing myself. I'm more of and action type guy. Impulsive arrogant and cocky. But the witch makes me all confused and nervous. Ugh. I should pack some clothes and blood for this trip.

After packing I laid down again feeling the alcohol from earlier. I slipped into a very nice and slight naughty dream of Bonnie and I.

Bonnie's POV.

I walked into the boarding house after getting my bag of clothes. I couldn't hear anything going on so I just went into the living room. Upon entering the room I seen Elena and Stefan talking quietly. Damon was no where in sight. "Hey. What's going on?" I asked them when they finally noticed me standing there.

"Not much. Just relaxing and catching up on stuff." says Stefan.

"Ok. Well I should be heading to bed. Have a long trip tomorrow. Um what room will I be staying in?" I wasn't sure which guest room I could use. I knew Elena would be sharing Stefan's bed. _I wish I could share Damon's bed._ Whoa where did that thought come from.

"You can use the room right across from Damon's room." explains Stefan.

I say goodnight to both my friends and walk up the stairs. Damon's door is cracked so I peek in the room. I see him passed out on his bed. He was probably still a little drunk from earlier plus the drinks he had here.

I walk into the guest room. It was very spacious but not as big as Damon's. There was only a bed, dresser, TV, walk in closest and adjoining bathroom. I was grateful for the connected bathroom. I could just go in, change and get ready for bed without leaving the room. After my nightly routine, I got in bed and fell asleep pretty fast.

_I was walking in the woods into a clearing. It was the clearing we would come to as kids; Elena, Caroline and Myself. Standing on the other side was Klaus. He had a man with him. He was younger, around my age. I looked around and I saw Elena, Stefan and Damon. They didn't notice me. Klaus was speaking to the younger man. "You can do what I told you to now." I heard Klaus's voice._

_The man took out a crossbow and aimed it at Stefan and shot. As the wooden stake left the bow, Elena and I screamed "No!" at the same time. But now one seemed like they heard me. Next all I see is Klaus charge at me barring his fangs. "NO!" I scream for myself._

I spring straight up in bed panting. Then I realize I'm not alone in my room. Or rather the guest room.

"Bonnie. It was just a dream. You're ok." I look over to the voice and see Damon sitting then. He was stroking my arm so gently. I nod to him to let him know I'm ok.

"You wouldn't wake up. I've been sitting here trying to get you to respond for the past five minutes." he says worriedly.

"Sorry. I had a nightmare." I didn't like sounded vulnerable but I couldn't help it. I didn't know if it was really my imagination or a vision.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"No. I'm fine now." I answer. I didn't want to talk about it right now. I was still really tired.

"Ok. I'll see you in the morning then." he gets up to leave but I grab his hand.

"Damon. Do you think you could stay. I don't want to be alone right now." I said not looking at him.

"Of course." I look up and he has his famous smirk on but the look in his eyes showed that he was worried. He comes over to the bed and I scoot over for him.

"Goodnight and thank you Damon." I say closing my eyes. I hear him whisper "You're welcome, Judgy." before drifting into a deep, soundless sleep.

**A/N: Ok. So this will be the start of what may be friendship or something more ;). next chapter will be the road trip. Was Bonnie's dream a vision or just a dream? Sorry it was shorter than the previous chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Damon's POV.

Watching the witch sleep was actually relaxing. I kept thinking about our road trip that we would be taking tomorrow. I wasn't sure how to explain everything to her. Opening up and telling someone my feeling isn't really the norm for me. I still couldn't believe I told Stefan, of all people. But like I said before it's nice to have my brother back.

Laying here looking at Bonnie, I couldn't help but smile. She sleeps so peacefully, well when she's not having a bad dream. I wonder what the nightmare was about? I'll make sure to ask her about it tomorrow. After contemplating about everything that I have to do tomorrow I finally fell asleep.

Bonnie's POV.

When I woke up I noticed there were strong arms around my waist. I looked to see who it was, Damon. Then everything from last night raced through my mind. The nightmare/vision, Damon waking me up, and me asking him to stay. I was surprise that he stayed all night though. I looked at the clock on the table and noticed it was 9:00 am. Acting as quickly and quietly as possible I get up and head to the bathroom.

After I got ready, I walked back into the room and noticed Damon still sleeping. So I walked over to the bed and decide to wake him up. I shook him, after a couple minutes he finally starts to stir. _I guess he isn't much of a morning person._ I thought to myself.

"What?" he asked groggy from sleep.

"Damon. You need to get up and get ready so we can head out." I explain.

"What time is it?" he sounded a little annoyed from being woke up.

"It's 9:45am. So hurry and get ready. We should be out of here by 11:00am remember?" I said trying to get him moving.

"Fine." he gets up and goes into the bathroom in my room. I hear the shower come on so I start going through my bag to make sure I have everything. Before I get to put everything back in the bag Damon walks out of the bathroom.

I looked up to see him in nothing but his boxers. I couldn't help but look at his body. I went from his abs back up to his face and noticed his famous smirk. I quickly looks down.

"Don't be embarrassed Bonnie. You can look at me anytime you want."

"Don't be ridiculous Damon. First, I'm not embarrassed, second I don't want to look at you." I said but couldn't hide the blush that formed in my cheeks.

"Right. Keep telling yourself that." he says jokingly.

"Thank you for staying last night. You didn't have to stay all night but thank you anyways." I say changing the subject.

"No problem. Well I should go to my room and get my stuff. Meet you down stairs and we can leave after you eat." We walk out of my room together at the same time Stefan and Elena come up the stairs. _Of course their already awake and ready for the day. _I thought.

"Good morning Bonnie, Damon." Elena says, giving me a curious look. _Great, she's probably wondering why Damon and I are walking out of my room at the same time this morning. _

"Morning, you guys." I say to both of them. I look at Stefan and he's giving Damon a knowing look. What the hell is with them?

"Well I was just going down stairs to get something to eat before we leave. Elena want to join me?" I said breaking the small silence that fell upon us.

"Sure." she says kissing Stefan on the cheek.

We walked down to the kitchen. I actually expected Stefan to join us but he didn't. Probably wanted to get the reason Damon and I were together this morning from Damon.

"Bonnie why was Damon coming out of your room this morning freshly showered and in boxers?" I totally forgot he was only in boxers. I also knew this wasn't going to be an easy, non-discussion, breakfast either.

"Well I was having a nightmare, Damon woke me up and I asked him to stay because the dream really freaked me out. He then woke up and got in the shower. I don't know why he didn't put his pants back on." well at least I didn't lie.

"Bonnie Bennett are you blushing?" I didn't even notice. I guess talking about Damon in his boxers and freshly showered... _Stop Bonnie_. I chastised myself. I looked away from Elena's questioning gaze. I didn't know what else to say.

"Don't be silly Elena." was all I could say.

"So what are you and Stefan going to do while we're gone? I asked changing the subject.

"Just spending time together. We have lost time to catch up on." she says with a wink. I let out a little laugh at that.

"That's good. You guys deserve to be happy." I tell her. We made small talk for the rest of our breakfast. Thankfully, the topic of Damon didn't come back up.

Damon's POV.

After leaving the guest room with the witch we run into Stefan and Elena. I hear Bonnie and Elena talking about going to get breakfast so I just walk to my room.

"What do you want little brother?" I asked a little annoyed that he followed me. After him hearing me confess my feelings about the little witch to myself, he's been waiting for me to tell her. I have no idea how to tell her though. She doesn't even feel like that toward me.

"Just wondering what you were doing with Bonnie this early and why you emerged from her room in your boxers? Plus right out of the shower?" Stefan asks. I actually forgot I was in my boxers. I was going to put my pants back on after my shower but once Bonnie and I got talking, it just slipped my mind.

"Well I wouldn't want to give you all the horny details little bro." I tell him with my signature smirk. He just stares at me like he's waiting for something.

"Come on Damon. I'm not stupid. What were you doing in Bonnie's room? Did you guys talk about your little discovery?" he says smiling. _Gosh why is he so annoying, especially this early? Well I guess it isn't that early but still._ I asked myself.

"No Stefan we didn't talk about that. She had a nightmare last night, I went in there to wake her up because she was screaming in her sleep. After she woke up she asked me to stay, I guess she didn't want to be alone after what she saw in her nightmare. I stayed and fell asleep and this morning she woke me up and I jumped in her shower not in the mood to come to my room because I was still a little asleep." I explained to him.

"Did she tell you what her nightmare was about?" he inquired.

"No. I plan on asking her later when we head out."

"Ok. Damon you need to come clean with her. She deserves to know how you feel. You also need to apologize for lashing out at her. She cares about you, I can tell. But you'll never know how she really feels unless you tell her how you feel."

"I know I need to apologize to her and I plan on it as soon as we're alone. I was going to last night but she didn't want to be near me until she had the nightmare. And as for telling her how I feel..." I trailed off, not wanting to admit why I'm having a hard time telling her.

"You're scared." Stefan says. I look at him confused. What was he talking about. I, Damon Salvatore, don't get scared. I'm not afraid of anything.

"No. I don't do scared Stefan. Scared is for the weak and I'm definitely not weak." I say.

"Yes you are Damon. Even if you don't admit it out loud or to yourself, you're still scared. The last two times you opened up to someone it turned out bad. So you think this time won't be any different. But I can tell this time is different. With Bonnie, you're different. In a good way though." Stefan explains to me.

"I just don't know how to approach the subject." I admit quietly. I walk over to my bag and pick it up.

"At least you have this trip to figure it out." says Stefan and he pats me on the shoulder before we walk down stairs.

Walking downstairs I hear the girls in the kitchen talking. I take my bag and put it in the living room next to the little witches dufflebag.

"So Stef. What are yours and Elena's plans while we're gone?" I asked a little curious about what they were going to do while Klaus was running around.

"Well I was planning on taking Elena to the Falls. It's last place we went before I left. Figured it would be nice to go there again on a more happy occasion." he says with a big smile on his face. Being with Elena has made him become the same old Stefan, the one before Klaus took him away from us.

"Well I'm glad your happy brother. I actually missed this Stefan. It's better than Ripper Stefan. There's only allowed one bad Salvatore brother and I already have that role." I say while the girls walk in.

"What about a bad Salvatore?" asked Elena.

"Nothing, just Damon being Damon." says Stefan walking over to her. I look at the time and notice that it's 10:45am.

"Ready Witchy?" I turn to Bonnie and she nods. She walks over to Elena and gives her a hug and says bye to her and Stefan.

"See you guys when we get back. And be careful. We don't know what Klaus has planned." I tell them while walking to the door with Bonnie right behind me.

After making it to my car, we put our stuff in the trunk. I open the passenger door for Bonnie to get in, then walk to my side.

"So ready for this exciting trip?" I asked jokingly. I know she's nervous about seeing her mom again after so long.

"I guess." I hear her mumble.

"Bonnie are you ok?"

Bonnie's POV.

"I guess." I mumbled. I couldn't stop thinking about that dream/vision from last night. If it was a vision then when will it happen? Why does that guy shoot Stefan? I didn't get to find out if Klaus got to attack me before I woke up... my thoughts trailed off when I hear Damon.

"Bonnie are you ok?" Damon asked. I turned to him and see honest concern in his eyes.

"Sorry just thinking." I wasn't really in the mood to talk, let alone about what was going on in my head.

"Listen Bonnie. I know I snapped at you the other night and I really am sorry for that. I didn't mean to. So I'm sorry." wow did Damon just apologize? He's been acting so strange and un-Damon like recently.

"Thank you. But why did you yell at me?" I asked actually curious. I know we were kind of arguing before, well not arguing really just disagreeing on this trip idea, but still I didn't know why he snapped.

He kept his eyes on road and stayed silent for what felt like eternity. Then he finally said, "It's not easy for me to open up to people. When I told you I can't stand to see her hurt, and you said you didn't understand what I mean I just thought you were just saying that to make fun of me I guess. So I just did what I do best. Lash out and push people away." he explained. Well now I'm just stumped. He lashed out because he thought I would go so low as to pick on him for it?

"You lashed out because you thought so low of me to make fun of you because you don't want to see me hurt? Why would I do that Damon? I thought we knew each other better than that by now." I couldn't help it I was a little peeved.

He looked at me dumb-struck. Well that's what he gets for think of me in that manner. I would never stoop that low. _Especially with Damon!_ A small voice in the back of my mind said. I just can't believe he would think that.

Damon's POV.

Ok this isn't how I wanted this conversation to go. Why the hell would she think I thought that about her. I love her for fucks sake. _But she doesn't know that dimwit._ That stupid voice in my head screamed.

"Bonnie no. I didn't think that about you. Please you have to believe me. I just jumped to conclusions like usual. You know me, the impulsive ass that never thinks." I said the last part jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. I don't want to see her pissed or upset especially because of me.

"Well I wouldn't do that. Especially to you." she whispered the last part and if I didn't have enhanced hearing I would've missed it. That last statement made me smile on the inside. Of course I couldn't help but joke with my favorite little witch.

"What was that last part? I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." I said with a smirk.

"I said 'especially to you'. Happy?" she asked with a little smile on her face.

"Immensely." Then I remembered something important.

"Bonnie. What did you dream about that had you screaming in your sleep?" I asked looking at her.

She immediately looked out the window. So I'm guessing she thinks I won't press it out of her. She knows me better than that.

"Come on Bonnie. You know you can tell me." I probed for her to let me in. I didn't like that I had no clue to what made her scream like she did. It unnerved me in so many ways.

She looked at me and I could tell she was trying not to tell me. She also had tears welling up in her eyes. Just the sight of her like that broke my heart. I reach out a hand and took ahold of her right hand. I squeezed it gently to let her know I was there for her. She then told me everything that happened and that she wasn't sure if it was a just a nightmare or a vision.

"Well since you've been having visions about Klaus lately I wouldn't pass it off as a nightmare just yet. But I promise you, nothing and no one will hurt you. I am and will always be here for you Bonnie. Please know that." I tried to assure her.

She didn't say anything so we just continued driving in silence. I looked at my cell to see what time it was and noticed that it was around dinner time.

"Hey. Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Kind of. But we can continue for a little while longer if you want." she said.

"Nonsense. We can stop now. I know of this little restaurant a few miles from here. We can stop at a motel for the night, get cleaned up then head out to dinner. Sound good?"

"Yea. Sounds like a plan. I would like to freshen up." she says while looking out the window.

We drive until we see a motel that's only about 10 minutes from the place I want to take her for dinner. When we arrive I go in to check their availability. I walk back out to the car where Bonnie was waiting, leaning against her door.

"Ok ready?"

"Yea." we walk around to the trunk.

"Hey you can head to the room. I'll grab the bags." I tell her. I hand her the key card.

"Are you sure? I can help."

"Yes I'm sure. Go ahead. You can jump in the shower first."

"Ok. Thanks." with that she walked toward the room.

Bonnie's POV.

When I arrived at the room I opened the door and immediately dropped my jaw open. There was only one bed. Sure we already stayed in the same bed but on different circumstances. _O Bonnie you know you don't really mind_. The same voice yells at me. _Shut up. I do not like Damon Salvatore._

_You're right. You're in love with him._

I swear that voice needs to shut up. Even though it's right. I have fallen for the homicidal vampire. I laugh at that.

"What's so funny?" I jumped when I heard his voice.

"Um. Nothing."

"Scare you Judgy?" he laughs. "I thought you would be in the shower by now?"

"I was getting ready to. Just started thinking so I got side-tracked." I then walked over to the bathroom and shut door.

After my shower I realized I didn't have my clothes. So poking my head out the door I asked, "Damon, I forgot my clothes. Can you get me something to wear? Please?"

"Sure hang on."

I close the door and wait. After a few minutes there's a knock. I crack it open enough to grab the clothes.

I took the clothes and looked at them. It was my knee length black dress with a v-neck. I thought about asking him why he grabs this, but then just decided not to. Figured it was for dinner since I have no idea where we were going. After getting ready, I walked out of the bathroom and noticed that Damon was already dressed. He was sporting a nice black button up shirt with dark blue jeans. Kind of the usual but he just seemed different this time. Sexier even. _Stop Bonnie_. I walk over to the bed to sit and put on my heels. Honestly I have no idea why I packed this outfit. Actually I don't remember packing it.

"Damon where did you get this dress and heels?" I asked, curious.

"It was in your bag on the top. I figured it would be good to wear dinner. Why? Didn't you pack it?" he seemed just as confused.

Suddenly my phone goes off with unknown number.

"It's unknown. Should I answer it?" I asked Damon. I wasn't sure if I should or not. It could be anyone.

"Yea." he says.

I answer. "Hello?"

"Hello Bonnie. Do you like the your outfit?" I froze. I know that voice. The British accent is unmistakeable. I look at Damon and his face is hard. I know he heard who it was also.

"Of course you do. I have impeccable taste in fashion." he said without my answer. Dang he's just as cocky as Damon if not more.

"Why? How?" I stumbled over my words. I couldn't form a complete sentence. I was too stunned that he came into the Boarding House just to place clothes in my bag. Did I miss something?

"Oh. I know you went on a little trip with lover boy there, Damon. Figured you could use nice clothes to wear. And as to how. Well you were in a vampires house last night so it was easy to get into. Enjoy your trip. See you when you get home." with that he ended the call.

I sat on the bed. I was too confused and a little frightened. Damon walked over to me then. He got on his knees in front of me and placed his hands on either side of my face.

"Bonnie. Are you alright?"

"How did he know I would need something like this to wear? How does he know I'm wearing it?" I asked without giving him time to answer. Even though he probably didn't have an answer.

"I don't know. Are you still wanting to go to dinner?" he seemed hesitant. I looked into his eyes and instantly felt safe. _Well that's different. I like this feeling with him_. With him looking so concerned I didn't want to ruin this night because of Klaus.

"Yes. I don't want to think about Klaus. I want to go out and enjoy tonight with you." ok I can't believe I just said the last part.

"Oh and enjoy ourselves we shall." he replies with a full smile. Not his usual smirk. With that said he grabs my hands and pulls me up.

"Ready to go Miss. Bennett?" I giggled at that. Wow Damon can make me giggle. What's the world coming to.

"Yes Mr. Salvatore." I said slipping my arm through his while he escorts me back to the car.

**A/N: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. Also sorry for this one being shorter. Trying to figure out how I want Damon to tell Bonnie his feelings. I know he's kind of hinted them but he's ready to tell her. Now Bonnie has finally admitted to herself that she's fallen for him. But will she come clean about it? **

**Let me know your ideas on how Damon should tell her. Read and review please. Thank you. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Don't Own Anything. **

**A/N: ok this is the whole chapter now complete. I will try and update chapter 6 as soon as I can. I might not follow the show besides for certain things. Hope you like the rest of the chapter. Enjoy. :D**

**Damon's POV:**

While driving to the restaurant, I noticed Bonnie was starting to loosen up a bit more. She was a little tense after we left even though she tried hiding it. _Sometimes she can be too brave for her own good._ I thought.

Sitting here in silence, I couldn't help but think about everything that's gone on since we've started spending time together. I also couldn't stop thinking about how she looked tonight. She was usually beautiful but tonight she was simply breathtaking. Realizing I haven't told her how nice she looks I decide to break the comfortable silence.

"You look stunning tonight Bonnie." I say, casting a glance toward her.

"Thank you Damon. You don't look to bad yourself." she replies. Well at least she's complimenting you. That has to be a good thing right?

"Thank you... Witchy." I added with a smile, because I haven't called her that in a while.

I see her smile out the corner of my eye which in turn makes me smile a little.

I don't know how but she just makes me happy and more carefree then I was before. Even if she doesn't feel the same way about me, I hope we can still be friends. _Maybe I shouldn't say anything just yet. She has a lot going on right now. Everything with her mom and now Klaus being a weird stalker psycho. _

"Damon?" I hear Bonnie say.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I turn to her. "Yea?"

"I was just asking you where we were going but you seemed like you were deep in thought."

"Oh. Sorry, just thinking about something. Um its this nice Italian restaurant called 'La Bella Luna' that I came to not too long ago. We should be there in about 5 minutes."

I was still lost in thought when we arrived at the restaurant. I got out of the car and walked to Bonnie's side to open her door. We walk into the restaurant and are greeted by a young woman.

"Hi. Welcome to La Bella Luna." Julie the hostess said.

"Hello. We would like a table for two please." I greeted.

"Right this way." she said.

Following Julie, Bonnie and I walk side-by-side with my hand on her lower back. There's this tingle feeling when my hand touches her back. From the glance over her shoulder I believe she felt it too. However, I drop my hand because its just a foreign feeling.

"Your waitresses name is Jennifer and she will be right out to get your orders. Have a nice night." I realized she was mostly looking at me. I give her my signature smirk. "Will do Julie thank you."

"You really shouldn't do that." I hear Bonnie tease.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"That eye thing you always do." Wow its almost like what Elena told me before.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I joke.

"Sure you don't." Bonnie replies with a smile.

The waitress comes over and introduces herself and we order our drinks. Of course I get a bourbon and Bonnie gets an iced tea. We sit and just talk about trivial things. Its nice to actually talk to her. She different then the little witch she was when I first came back to Mystic Falls. A good different.

"So what do you plan on doing after high school?" I ask truly curious.

"I'm not entirely sure. I was going to go off to college but with all that's going on here I don't know if leaving is an option anymore. So I might just get stuck going to the local university." she explains

"Well hopefully whatever is in the coffin will get rid of Klaus. So you might just be able to go away to school." I tell her.

"Well I'm not getting my hopes up. Plus I don't know. I might decide to travel if we do take Klaus down. I've always wanted to go to France. Maybe Australia..." she trails off. Probably thinking about her options.

"Well Judgy, those two places are beautiful. If you go send me post cards." I joke.

"What makes you think I'll be thinking about you while I'm there. I might just leave and forget all about everyone here." she says.

"Ouch Bon. I'm hurt. You would really forget about my amazing self? Well no worries. I could always find you and make you not forget about me." I say with a smile and a wink.

"Oh really? I don't know Damon. I'm pretty sure if I didn't want to be found I wouldn't be." she smiles.

"Well it's a good thing you would want to be then huh?" I smile too.

We continue to eat and joke around. After about an hour we finish up. After leaving the restaurant we sit in a comfortable silence on the way back to the motel. I glance over to the little witch and she looks lost in thought.

**Bonnie's POV:**

Dinner was amazing. The food was great. As we sat there talking I couldn't help thinking how different Damon is now. He isn't the same person he use to be. The man/vampire in front of me is sweet and caring towards more people then everyone gives him credit for, including me. When he first came to Mystic Falls he was very selfish; only wanting to get Katherine back. But now he cares about his brother, Elena, Me, Alaric, and pretty much everyone in our group.

We left the restaurant and sat in silence on the way back. It wasn't an awkward silence either. While on the way back to the motel I kept thinking about the dream/vision. And also Klaus. What if the nightmare was a vision? How was I going to save Stefan? And myself? Why is Klaus showing me attention all of a sudden? These are the questions running through my mind.

"What are you thinking about Bonnie?" I hear Damon ask.

"I was just thinking about things..." I trail off. I don't want to bring it up because it will ruin the quiet and the amazing night we had. I guess Damon didn't care because he had to ask, "What things?" I look over at him and the look in his eyes say 'Don't Lie To Me'

"Just thinking about the nightmare again. And why Klaus is showing me attention now." I say in a rush. "I don't like this feeling that inside me every time I think about all this. This nightmare has me feeling weak because I'm not sure what it is yet." I don't know why I just said all that.

"Bonnie. You are not weak. Nor have you ever been weak. As for everything we will just have to wait and see. We can only prepare ourselves." by now we were sitting in the parking lot of the motel.

"Thanks Damon." I don't understand how but that made me feel better. Not that I will admit it.

"No Problem." he opens my door for me. We walk to the room and once he opens the door I jump. Sitting on the bed was Klaus. He has my phone in his hands, looking at a picture from what I can tell.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" Damon hisses while standing in front of me.

"Relax mate. I have no intention on hurting Bonnie. And I told her I would see her soon; well here I am. You really didn't think I would let you two go off on a road trip without knowing where you were heading to did you? No I have a few hybrid keeping tabs on everyone. I personally came here to see how beautiful Bonnie looked in the outfit I picked for her." he says. By now I'm standing beside Damon. Klaus turns his head slightly toward me. "And you look magnificent love." he has a glint in his eyes that I can't read.

I feel my body flush but not with appreciation, but with anger. Beside me I feel as well as see Damon tense. He goes to move me behind him again but I shake my head slightly.

"What do you want Klaus?" I ask this time.

He walks toward me and put his palm on my cheek."Nothing besides what I just said. I want you to know I'm watching you. Even if it's not me personally. I have people every where." with that he disappeared.

I look at Damon and see him start to relax a bit. "I need a blood bag." he says walking over to his duffel bag. I walk over to the bed and pick up my phone. There on the screen is a picture of me that Caroline took last year after cheer practice. I was in short workout shorts and a sports bra.

"What's that?" Damon asks right behind me.

"I think it's what Klaus was looking at when he was holding my phone." I say uneasy. "Damon this is starting to become too much for me."

"Don't worry Bonnie. He won't be able to touch you. I won't allow it." he says in all seriousness. He then takes my phone and looks at the picture. "You look amazing all sweaty Bon-Bon." there goes that damn eye-thing he does. I feel my body flush again but not from anger this time.

I take my phone from him and close out of the pictures as I mutter a "Shut Up perv." with a smile.

"I'm going to shower. Wanna join?" he says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and throw a pillow at him.

"In your dreams Salvatore." I answer while laying on the bed. He turns and goes into the bathroom, before the door shuts I hear "Definitely."

I lay on the bed flipping through channels on tv, after getting changed, when Damon comes out of the bathroom; in just a towel. I try my hardest to just concentrate on the television in front of me but its a lot harder than it should be.

"Why are you in just a towel Damon?" I ask with a fake irritated tone.

"Forgot my close Bonnie." he says in the same tone. He picks up some boxers and slips them on up under the towel. When there up the towel drops to the floor.

"Are you seriously not going to put any more clothes on? We are sharing a bed you know." I say. Although I would really mind. He looks sexy in just boxers.

"Be grateful I'm wearing these. I prefer to sleep in the nude." he walks over to the bed with a smirk on his face. I can feel my face redden a little bit because I couldn't stop myself from imagining him fully naked. I shake my head. Those are very bad thoughts. _I may have admitted to having feeling for him but that doesn't mean I should picture him with no clothes on. _I scold myself.

He gets in bed and turns off his lamp as I turn off the tv. Laying there in the same bed as him feels really different from the night before, not in a bad way.

"I had fun tonight. Thank you for taking me there." I tell him. He rolls over to look at me at the same time I turn my head to look at him. I know he can see me perfectly even in the dark, so he can the smile on my face.

"Your welcome. I had a great time too." I can hardly make out a smile on his silhouette. I roll over to face the opposite side of the room. I feel him do the same.

"Goodnight." I whisper into the quiet. I know he hears me.

"Goodnight Bonnie." he returns. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

"_Mommy, Daddy!" I hear down the hall. I don't recognize the voice but I follow it anyways. It leads __downstairs. This house looks and feel very familiar. I glance around while walking down the hall toward the stairs. I then realize I'm in the boarding house. What am I doing here? Walking down the stairs I see a beautiful little girl with jet black hair running towards the front door, she can't be no older than 7 years old. I stand there in the hallway just watching. The front door opens and in walks... me? Followed by Damon. The little girl runs up to Damon and he picks her up. "Hey sweetie. Did you miss us?" I see myself smile at the girl and kiss her cheek. "Of course I did Daddy." he kisses her forehead. "Mommy and Daddy missed you too sweetheart." the other me says to her. The other Bonnie then looks over toward me and excuses herself from them. I look around trying to see what she saw because she can't be walking toward me. Can she? She beckons me to follow her with her hand. I do as she asks. We walk out to the backyard. "How can you see me when Damon and the girl couldn't?" _

"_Because Bonnie I'm you. I know you think this is a normal dream but it's not." she goes and sits on a bench. I sit next to her. "What do you mean it's not a normal dream. It can't be a vision. Vampires can't procreate, plus Damon and I aren't together and won't be." I say still not believing any of this._

"_I know its hard to believe. Trust me I know. But you were sent into this vision for a reason. I am here to help you understand that your previous nightmare about Klaus and that man shooting Stefan is very really. But at the end he was running toward you but you woke up too soon to see the ending. Well that was a vision and its going to happen. Just like this is a vision." she explains. _

"_I know how the other one could be a vision but how is this one?" I ask still dumbfounded. "Do we get with Damon and adopt later on or something because he can't have kids. And how do we even get together. He doesn't even feel like that towards me." I babbled on._

"_I can't get into the details or it can change everything. And no we don't adopt her. She is ours. You seen her. Shes a spitting image of Damon and I together. But you can't tell Damon this until after she's born." she tells me with the biggest grin on her face. "Back to the previous vision. When Klaus is running towards he doesn't attack you. He takes you so you can become his person witch. I'm allowed to tell you this because its something we want to change. It wont change anything other than what happens when your with Klaus." _

"_Ok. But how do I stop him from taking me? Wait Damon and Stefan just let him take me?" I was starting to get mad. Why would they do that after everything I've done for them. " Calm down. I know what your thinking and no they wouldn't allow that to happen. I wouldn't be with Damon if he did right? No they try everything but there will be too many hybrids distracting them. So Klaus gets a hold of us. But now you have a warning. So you guys should be able to know how to stop it from happening. It's up to you on how you guys work it out. But trust me, you don't want Klaus to get you."_

"_Ok. I think I know how we can get away from it. But can I ask you something?" I wasn't sure if she would tell me but I was too curious. "Sure."_

"_Are you able to tell me her name? Our daughters name." its just too weird talking about having a kid let alone with Damon._

"_Yes. Her name is..."_

"Bonnie. Bonnie." I open my eyes and groan. It's still dark out. Who was waking me up. I roll over and Damon's still asleep. That's weird it sounded like him. Damn it. I didn't get to find out her name. My daughter. Our daughter. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. Closing my eyes, I just lay there for a little bit. I start drifting back to sleep when I feel arms wrap around me. My eyes fly open to reveal Damon's muscular arm around my waist. I faintly hear him mumble "Bonnie" and realize it was him that I heard. Thinking whether to wake him up or not I decide not to. Closing my eye yet again I fall asleep thinking about everything I was told in that vision.

I wasn't sure how long I slept after I fell back to sleep but the next time I woke up it was extremely bright. And Damon wasn't in bed next to me. That made me slightly sad. I looked around the room and noticed Damon's bag already repacked. I hear the door opening and Damon walking through with coffee.

"Thought you would want some when you woke up." he says with a smile.

"Yes. Thank you." I can't seem to stop looking at him. He doesn't seem to remember mumbling my name in his sleep last night either. "Um are we leaving soon?"

"Yea I figured we could get an early start but you seemed really tired. You didn't even stir when I got up so I just let you sleep in until you woke up. So when ever your ready we can head out." he explains.

I grab some clothes and go in the bathroom to change. After getting dressed I walk out to repack my bag and drink my coffee. While putting my clothes into my bag I see Damon studying me out of the corner of my eye. I smile a small smile. _Maybe he does feel the same way._ I think to myself.

I finish putting everything away and drink my coffee. "We can head out now." I say while grabbing my bag. We walk out and I go to the car while Damon goes to check out. _I have to tell him about my vision minus a little detail. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything.**

**Bonnie's POV:**

After leaving the hotel, we continued driving in silence. I wasn't sure how to bring up the vision from last night. And thinking about the vision just brought up unanswered questions. I sigh rather loudly and Damon looks over at me.

"What's on your mind Bon?" he asks, glancing at me. Well here goes nothing.

"I had another vision last night." I start.

"How do you know it was a vision? Was it about Klaus?" Damon asks.

"I was told in my vision that it was a vision, if that makes sense. And yes it was about Klaus. I guess it was more of a warning. I was sent into this vision so I could be warned that when Klaus goes to attack me, like in my nightmare/vision, that he doesn't really attack me. He takes me-

"I won't let him take you." he interrupts me.

"I know you won't but remember how Stefan and Elena are there? Well Klaus is going to have a lot of hybrids distracting you guys. We need to come up with a plan to not let this happen." I started to sound hysterical. Which isn't like me. I try to calm myself down but it doesn't work.

"Bonnie, breathe. We'll figure something out." he says while pulling out his phone.

I start breathing normal and try to relax a little. "Who are you calling?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Stefan so we can come up with a way to protect you." he explains while dialing and putting it on speaker. It continues to ring until he answers on the fourth ring.

"Hey did you guys make it there already?" comes his voice over the phone.

"No we are still a few hours away. Listen I need you to get there as fast as possible. Bonnie had two visions so far and we need to make sure they don't come true. So get there as soon as you can. Don't bring Elena either." Damon explains to Stefan.

"Damon you know she was there in my vision." I tell him.

"Yes but we are trying to stop your vision. And if Elena's there then Stefan will be distracted and Klaus will use that against us."

"Elena can stay at her house and be safe Bonnie. Caroline will stay with her I'm sure. Klaus and no other hybrid have been invited into her home so she's safe there." Stefan says. You can hear shuffling in the background. "I'm leaving now." he says, hanging up.

I just sit there looking out the window. "I hope this works." I say more to myself but I know Damon can hear me.

"Bonnie. It will work. We won't let that bastard touch you."

"I know. I just don't want anything to happen to you or Stefan." I close my eyes thinking about all the possible outcomes.

**Damon's POV:**

Looking out at the passing scenery, I couldn't stop thinking about everything that's going on right now. I can honestly say I'm nervous about the little witch's vision. I can't, no I won't let Klaus get her. He's taken so much from me, and everyone else, so no he isn't going to win this battle. I look at Bonnie and she has her eyes closed. She going through so much and she doesn't want anything to happen to Stefan and I? That is just ridiculous. What is with these girls and always looking out for other people when they are the ones in danger?

Last night everything was perfect. Up until we got back to the hotel. What is with this new obsession Klaus has with Bonnie.

"He wants me as his personal witch." I hear Bonnie say. I look at her not realizing I had said that aloud.

"Sorry didn't know I said that out loud." I said with a chuckle. She gives a small smile but other than that she just closes her eyes again and leans on the window.

"You know Damon. I have an idea." she says straightening up in her seat.

I glance at her, she looks more confident all of a sudden. "And what would that be Judgy?"

**Bonnie's POV:**

"You know the man that suppose to shoot Stefan? Well when I see him I will throw him across the field before he gets the chance to shoot. Then while I distract Klaus with whatever I come up with you and Stefan can deal with the hybrids. Klaus won't hurt me because apparently he wants me bad enough that he's stalking me." I say in a rush. I know he's not going to like this idea.

"No way Bonnie. It's too dangerous. Klaus might get tired of whatever you do to him and he could just kill you. I won't let that happen." he tells me looking my right in the eyes. He turns to the road and murmurs "I _can't_ let that happen." so low that I almost missed it.

"Well what other choice do we have Damon? I'm not letting something happen to you or Stefan just to save myself. You know me better than that." trying to get him to see sense. He goes to respond but then his phone starts ringing.

"Hello brother."

I tune out because I can't hear the other side of the conversation anyways. Sitting here in my own little bubble that's when I heard a familiar voice in my head: _Remember the 60s dance? You could do that spell again but make sure Damon doesn't know because his reaction has to be real and Klaus will know its fake if Damon doesn't act like it effects him. Tell Stefan, he's good at acting upset more than Damon. Use your powers like you did before just make sure you say the spell at the right moment._ Then I hear Damon curse so I tune back into my surroundings. I sat there trying to recall everything in the spell. I look at Damon and he looks pissed.

"What's wrong?" I then realize he's no longer on the phone.

"Stefan may take a little longer to get there." he says in an annoyed tone.

"Ok so what now?" I don't understand why he's so mad.

"Nothing. We can't show up there by ourselves. So we need to find somewhere to stop. Stefan's going to meet us where ever we stop." he explains. I think he just wants to get this over with. If I know Damon, like I believe I do, he hates when people he cares about are in dangers.

So we continue to drive until we reach a mall. It isn't that big but it is crowded which is why I think Damon chose it. We pull up into a parking space and get out.

"We'll just walk around until Stefan calls. I texted him the place so he should be here in an hour or so."

"Ok." was all I could say. I was still thinking about my plan. I hope I can get Stefan alone to talk to him about it. I grab my phone and send him a text say that I needed to talk to him in private once he got here. I didn't get a text back and I wasn't expecting one since he was trying to get here as soon as possible.

We just walk around talking and joking for a while until Damon's phone goes off. He answers it and tells Stefan where we are. I glance around and we just happen to be heading towards the food court. We sit at a table and wait. A few minutes later Stefan walks up to us.

"Hey Stefan." I greet him. My phone goes off right after. I look at the screen and its a text: 'It won't be easy to get away from Damon so just text me what you need to say.' Ok well this was going to be a little difficult. So I text him back the plan about me doing the same spell from the 60s dance and not to tell Damon anything until we are safe because Klaus has to believe it, and to not text back so Damon doesn't know we are texting each other. I look up to see them talking about something.

"Hey I'm going to get me some food. I'll be back." I look at them and see Stefan pull out his phone. He looks at me and nods slightly to let me know he's in on it.

"We'll walk with you." Damon says. So we walk to the pizza area and I order two slices with a Dr. Pepper. After paying for my meal we walk out to the car. I see Stefan follow us so I guess he ran here. We all get in the car and ride in silence. My phone goes off again and I look at the text: 'I don't like this plan Bonnie but I'll go along with it for you, Damon's going to be pissed.' Without thinking I said "I know." out loud.

"Sorry. Thinking out loud." I met Stefan's eyes and knew he knew I was really saying it to his message.

After that the ride to my mothers house we had very little conversation. We were all too wrapped up in our own thoughts about what we would be getting into. I had to admit I was a little scared. An hour passed by pretty quickly and we arrived. Now here comes the nerves. Seeing my mother after so many years was a little frightening. I guess all this showed on my face because the guys were both looking at me with concern faces.

"Guys I'm fine. Just a little nervous I guess." which was true.

"You can do this Bonnie. We will be here with you." says Stefan. I nod to both of them and get out of the car with them not far behind me.

I knock on the door and wait for a few minutes before a woman answers the door. Abby Bennett.

"Hi, can I help you?" says the woman in front of us.

"Hi. I'm Bonnie... your daughter." realization shows on her face. I can feel the thickness in my throat but push it back. I will not shed a tear in front of her.

"Bonnie... Come in. All of you come on in." she says a little shakily. We walk to the kitchen and she tells us to have a seat. The front door opens and in walks a young man about my age. Then I recognize him. Hes the one from my vision, the one that shoots Stefan. Damon must have seen my eyes widen because he gave me a look that asked if I was ok. I nod to him.

"Jamie, this is Bonnie, Damon and Stefan. You guys this is Jamie." Abby introduced. He waves and grabs something from the fridge then heads back out the door.

"Stefan, Damon. Do you mind if I talk to Bonnie alone?" I look at her confused but say its ok to them.

"We won't be far." Damon says to me then walks into another room with Stefan in tow. I turn back to Abby and we continue to talk. She explains why she left and everything.

"Abby I came here because I need your help." I say to get back on topic of why we are here. Stefan and Damon walk back in at the change of subject. I was grateful that they walked in. we then explain the coffins and what we think could open it. At that moment we heard a loud crash out back. We all went out to see what it was.

There in the middle of the yard was Klaus and Jamie. Behind them were what looked like about 20 hybrids. "Jamie!" Abby yelled. Stefan held her back from running out to him.

"Hello lovelies. Nice of you to drop by mother dearests." At that moment I used my powers and push Jamie all the way across the field and knocked him out. I looked at Stefan and he nodded. It was time to put the plan in motion. At the blink of an eye Damon and Stefan were attacking the hybrids. I started saying spells to distract Klaus. While Klaus was holding his head from the spell, I looked to see Damon and Stefan only had about seven more hybrids left. I started on another spell and saw Abby running to Jamie. I started thinking that maybe I didn't need to fake my death again. The odds were starting to look good. But then I saw Stefan struggling with one of the hybrids. Tyler. It was Tyler. Of course Stefan wasn't going to kill him. So at that moment I knew I had to do the spell. I was still able to distract Klaus long enough for them to kill a couple other hybrids.

I started saying the spell at that moment. Damon and Stefan noticed the lack of pain that Klaus was going through and turned to me just in time to see me collapse. I saw Damon take out his last hybrid and Stefan knock Tyler out. I tried to glance around to see Klaus but he was gone. Good the plan worked. The last thing I heard before the darkness took over was Damon yelling "BONNIE!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything.**

**Damon's POV:**

No, no, no. She can't be dead. That's all I could think about as I ran to her. Kneeling down beside her, I lift her head and put it in my lap. I had tears in my eyes but I didn't care. Bonnie wasn't moving. I vaguely heard Stefan walking over to us. He put his hand on my shoulder and I didn't bother to wipe the tears or move his hand.

"Come on Damon. Lets get her in the car. Take her back to Mystic Falls with everyone she loves." I could hear the sadness in his voice. I looked up to him and seen tears in his eyes too.

"Stefan. She can't be gone. Please. She can't be." the word were robotic coming from my mouth. Stefan leans down and picks her up because I couldn't seem to move. Finally able to lift myself up, I walk slowly behind him. We get to the car and Stefan goes to put her in the back seat but I stop him and get in so he could lay her head on my lap. I give him the keys and tell him to get back there as soon as possible.

I sat in the back just staring at the little witch. She was so beautiful, and I'll never get to tell her how I felt. She should have listened to me. I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Damn it." I said out loud.

"What?" Stefan asks. I didn't answer him though. Too lost in my thoughts.

We continued to drive in silence for like an hour before Stefan broke it. "Damon. There's something I need to tell you, before we get back to Mystic Falls."

"What?" my voice came out a little shaky.

"Bonnie and I had a plan-" he didn't get to finish because we both heard a small gasp. I looked down to see that it was Bonnie.

"What the hell?" I couldn't help but ask. "You were just dead..." I trailed off as realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You planned this shit didn't you? And Stefan was in on it?" I was angry, relieved but pissed that they didn't warn me.

**Bonnie's POV:**

Oh shit he was pissed. I looked up at him as he stared down at me.

"Damon. You had to believe Bonnie was dead. Just like Elena had to know last time. Our reactions are what Klaus believes when it happens. He might not have been fooled this time because we've done this before but we had to pull all our stings to make it believable. That's what we did. At least we got out of there without him taking Bonnie. Which was the goal." Stefan chimed in when I didn't say anything.

I looked in Damon's eyes again and saw the relief there along with anger. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you." I murmured to him. He continued not saying anything to either of us. We were almost back home, due to Stefan driving like a maniac, when Damon decided to say something.

"Well if Klaus didn't believe this stunt then he's going to keep trying. He really wants Bonnie and I don't think it's just for her to be his personal witch." he said looking at Stefan. He turned to me, "What else happened in your vision, the one when you got the warning?"

I looked out the window, avoiding his eyes. I couldn't tell him about us being together in the future. Other Bonnie said not to. Plus it would change everything. "Nothing. I told you what happened and what I was told." I tell him, still not looking at him. He was still pretty angry but I could see it leaving his body.

By now we are in front of the Boarding House. Stefan scans the area because he wanted to make sure Klaus didn't have anyone around. Damon and I walk in the house and he goes straight to his alcohol table. "Damon. I'm going to go take a shower." I don't give him the chance to respond, I just walk away. The warm water felt nice against my skin. It was still tingling from all the power I had to use. Even without all the witches power I used a lot. Walking out of the bathroom in my clean clothes, I jump when I see Damon laying on the bed.

"Damon." I gasp. "What are you doing in here?" I ask.

"You know I thought you were really dead tonight." he says.

"Well I'm fine as you can see Damon." I walk over to sit on the other side of the bed.

He continues like I never said anything. "I've never felt like that before. I was honestly scared you died." by now he turns his head and looks at me.

"Damon. I wanted to tell you but I wasn't able to. Klaus knows we've gotten closer now and he wouldn't have believed us if you didn't react like last time. At least we got out of there and I wasn't taken." I tell him. We sit in silence for a few minutes. "Thank you." I whisper.

"For what?" he asks genuinely confused.

"For helping me and being there for me the passed couple days. I know we haven't always been close, hell we weren't even friends before but you were there for me and protected me today. So thank you." I hear him chuckle a little so I look at him.

"You don't have to thank me Bonnie. I told you before, even if I disappeared right after I said it, that I don't like to see you hurting." he says, then smirks. "Are you saying we're friends now Judgy?" I laugh a little at that. There's the old Damon.

"Yes Damon. I think we became friends a while ago, just never thought about it. You've been there for me so yes we are friends." I smile at him. I look back at the ceiling with the thoughts of us being together in the future in my mind. I still couldn't believe it. I know I can't tell him about it, plus I would want him to be with me because he wants to, not because he thinks it's destined or whatever. I always want him to know I want to be with him, for him, not some vision I had.

"What are you thinking about?" I hear him ask.

"Nothing just trying to figure out how to get rid of Klaus now that we don't have Abby to help with the coffin." I lied. _Well I can't tell him the truth now can I?_ I thought to myself. "Where's Stefan?" I asked changing the subject. Plus I want to thank him for his help.

"He's down stairs talking to Elena. She wanted to come over but he told her not to until tomorrow so you could rest." he explains. I get up from the bed and start toward the door when I feel Damon grab my wrist. "Bonnie. We will figure something else out without you having to harness all that power." I totally forgot all about that. Damn. I don't want to die. Not now that I saw a glimpse of my future.

"Thanks Damon." I walk out and head down stairs. I expected Damon to follow me but he went into his own room. Walking toward the living room I see Stefan hanging up his phone. He looks at me with a small smile.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asks me.

"Fine. The shower helped." I say with a smile. "Stefan. I just wanted to say thanks for helping me today. I know you wanted to tell him but I'm grateful that you didn't. So thank you."

"Your welcome Bon. I know you have your reasons for him not knowing." he replies. He looks deep in thought for a second before he asks, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I was a little nervous because of the look on his face. He leaned down near my ear. I jumped a little bit from the closeness but stayed standing there.

"Why did you lie earlier when Damon asked what else you saw in your vision?" he whispered in my ear. Probably didn't want Damon to hear him, which I was grateful for but how did he know I wasn't telling the whole truth?

I didn't want to lie to anyone. But I just couldn't tell Damon. Well I could trust Stefan not to say anything... right? _Of course you can._ A voice in my mind said.

"Ok. Fine. Something else happened but nothing bad. I can't tell Damon, Stefan. It's not just that I don't want to it's that I was told not to."

"What happened? Are you able to tell me?" he asks.

"Is there somewhere we can talk where he can't over hear us?" I was tired of whispering.

He doesn't answer. Just starts walking down to the cellar. We get to the basement, which puts a fair distance between us and Damon. We stand there for a moment and then I tell him about the entire vision. At the end he looks very confused and awed at the same time.

"Are you serious? Wait. Why can't you tell him?" he asks still looking confused.

"Because I don't want him to only be with me because he thinks its destined and I don't want him to think I'm with him because of seeing it before it happened. I want his feelings to be real Stefan." I tell him.

"Bonnie. Do you have feeling for him? You said you only want his feelings to be real. What about you?"

Should I tell him I have feelings for the one vampire I swear that I would hate forever?

"Yea Stefan. I have feeling for him. Over the passed few days, well even before then I guess. I think I started having feelings for him around the 60s dance but I was with Jeremy and he was chasing after Elena. When you were gone he changed, but he is also the same Damon. You know? I've grown to accept it. I don't want him to change completely. He wouldn't be Damon if he did. And after forgiving him about everything, I think I was able to move on from it. But we just became friends and carrying this knowledge about our future is tough. I would like to tell him but I can't and I'm not allowed." I explain to him. He looks like he understands.

"Ok. So I won't tell anyone. You intrusted me with this so I will honor that." he pauses. "So you didn't get to learn her name huh?" he asks smiling. I know it hurts him that he can never give Elena a family.

"Learn whose name? What are you guys doing down here? Cheating on Elena already? I'm disappointed little brother." comes none other than Damon. He has a smile on his face so we know he's just joking. He seems to be in a better mood. Meaning he didn't catch our conversation.

"Ha Ha. Your so funny. I was just showing Bonnie that the blood bags were missing." I give him a confused look. He just nods toward the freeze behind him.

"What?" Damon asks walking over there. He opens it to find no blood bags. Slamming the lid closed he walks back toward us. "How the hell are all the bags missing?"

"Well we were both gone. Maybe Caroline came by to get some. We didn't have that many left. It's not a big deal." Stefan says walking up the stairs.

"Not a big deal Stefan? Of course it's not... for you. You eat Bambi. And if you didn't think it was a big deal then why did you have to show Bonnie?" good question. I know Stefan was just using that as an excuse but it was a good question.

"I was just showing her but she pointed it out that maybe Caroline came and got some. You'll just have to go get more." ok now he brought me into it. That's not right.

I tune them out. Talking about blood and stuff just wasn't my cup of tea. I walk into the kitchen but realize they wouldn't have food. Damn. I'm so hungry. I walk out to the living room when I hear the front door shut. I walk over to Damon. "Where did Stefan go?" I was curious.

"He went to see Elena. Said he'd picks some food up for you on his way back. So Judgy, what do you want to do since you can't leave the house just yet?"

"Actually I was wanting to just watch a movie and relax. I still a little worn out from earlier." he walks over to a self and look over it.

"What do you want to watch? Elena left a few movies here. I'm sure you don't want to watch a classic movie." he said with a smile. I walk over to the collection and see that she left a variety of movies. I really wanted to watch something childish to take my mind of everything. So I chose the movie Aladdin. One of mine and Elena's favorites. I pick it up and laugh at Damon's expression. It was priceless.

"Well you don't have to watch it with me." I tell him while walking to the tv. I put it in and settle down on the couch. Damon walks over and picks up my feet from the other end and sits down, placing my legs on his lap.

"Why did you choose this one?" he asks genuinely curious.

"Aladdin has always been one of my favorite Disney movies." I answer.

"Really. Why?"

"I don't really know. I guess because of the forbidden love. She's a princess and he's just a regular boy. She's suppose to marry a prince but falls in love with Aladdin instead. It was always appealing to me. Not being a princess but the idea of that kind of love." I honestly don't know why I said all that.

We watch the rest of the movie in silence. Stefan returns at the end, with some food. I walk in the kitchen and grab stuff for a sandwich. After I finish up my food I walk back to the living room.

"Hey. I'm going to head to bed now. I'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight." I say while heading to the stairs.

"Goodnight Bonnie." they say in unison. I get the guest room I was staying in and lay in bed trying to sleep. A lot of stuff has happened in the passed couple days. My mind was spinning with everything. I saw my mother again, I got a glimpse of my future; which included Damon, Klaus has been stalking me pretty much, I was kind of dead for a little while... just too much to handle. I lay in bed for a while not being able to fall asleep. _It's probably because I'm actually alone for the first time since I had my nightmare/vision._ I think. I look at the clock it was almost midnight by now.

I get up and walk out of the room. Tiptoeing across the hall I knock quietly. Damon answers the door, "Judgey what are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep. Can I come in? Unless you were sleeping then it's ok." I wasn't entirely sure why I was at his door.

"Yea it's fine. Come on in." he opened his door wider.

**A/N: So this is the end of chapter 7. What do you thinks going to happen? Why did Bonnie go to Damon's room? Review to let me know your thoughts. Sorry if Damon was OOC this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** Don't Own Anything.**

**Damon's POV:**

I watch as Bonnie walks into my room. It's been a few days since she was last in here and that day didn't exactly turn out that great. I follow her over to the bed and we both sit on the edge. I look over at her and notice she looks really tired.

"Are you ok Bonnie?" I ask after a stretch of silence. Bonnie turns toward me with a look of surprise.

"Yea. I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep." She looks down at her hands in her lap. I take in her posture and notice that her body is slumped. _Maybe shes having the same problem you were having before she knocked on the door._ I think to myself. Before she came over I couldn't sleep either. I was tossing and turning.

"Do you want to lay down in here?" I tentatively ask her. She looks back up at me with a thankful smile on her face. _Gorgeous face._ I hear a voice in my mind say. I shake my head to clear it and wait for Bonnie to say something.

"Are you sure?" she asks. "I don't want to impo-"

"I wouldn't have asked if I thought you were imposing. Come on." I cut her off then get up and go to the head of the bed. Pulling down the covers I wait for Bonnie to get in first. Once we're laying in bed we turn to each other.

"Damon can I ask you something?" I hear Bonnie ask.

"Sure Judgy"

"Do you really think we can find another way to defeat Klaus?"

I look in Bonnie's eyes and see sadness there. I cup her cheek without thinking about it.

"Bonnie. We will do everything we can to make sure you don't have to use all that power. I don't even want to think about you doing that. Today honestly scared me. I've never felt that way before."

I didn't realize I was still cupping her cheek til she leaned into my hand. Instinctively I rubbed my thumb across her cheek bone. Looking into those beautiful green eye I got so lost I didn't see us both leaning toward each other until our lips touched. Without noticing, my hand went to her hip and pulled her closer to me. Bonnie then proceeded to turn on her back and pull me to hover over her.

Feeling a little breathless I pull back. Looking down was the most amazing sight. Bonnie's face was flushed this beautiful pink color. Reaching up with my hand that was on her hip, I cradled Bonnie's face again.

"Bonnie"

"Damon"

We both say at the same time. I let out a nervous chuckle. Nervous because I don't know how she will react. I look into her eyes again and see an emotion I've never seen before.

"I can't say I'm sorry that happened Bonnie." I say truthfully.

"Me either. But what does this mean?" I look at her surprised. I didn't exactly expect her to say that.

"I don't really know. All I do know is that I enjoy being with you. And earlier today, it was the worse feeling in the world when I thought you were gone. Nothing has ever felt like that. Not even when I thought I lost Katherine back in 1864." What I just said was all true. When I looked back into Bonnie's eyes I notice they were glossy.

"Damon. I enjoy being with you too. The past few days have been amazing, besides when we went up against Klaus."

"You mean more to me than you know Bonnie. And I would like to see where this leads. I know its only been a few days but I think these feelings have been there a lot longer then I realized."

"I would like that. You mean a lot to me." That's all I could take. I bend down and kiss her again.

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. Been extremely busy. So this isn't my best chapter and I know its short. But I just wanted to give you guys something. Let me know what you think.**


	9. Story Update

Hi Everyone. Just wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating anything. Just recently got a new laptop so I have to rewrite the next chapter. Again sorry for the delay. And I'm going to be having a baby soon so I'm not sure when the next update will be. 


End file.
